The Trouble between Brothers and Boyfriends
by Wise White Dragon
Summary: Kaoru was mistreated not only by the other students, but by her former best friend, after he was egged on by his girlfriend. Temporarily discontinued
1. Returning home to Tokyo

I staggered across the training hall, my eldest brother Aoshi following. "Mou! Aoshi...take an easy... Ive only been back for a few days and I'm out of practice..." I wheezed, leaning on my katana. He scowled at me before sheathing his kodachi, his favorite weapon.

"Even so, you should have practiced while you were staying in America." As are argument continued, my other two brothers Sano, (short for Sanosuke,) and Soujiro walked through the door.

"Hey Kaoru, can you and Aoshi quiet down some? Some of us actually are trying to sleep." Sano yawned. "Oh, shut it you drunk tori-atama. Only you would be trying to sleep in the middle of the afternoon! Another hangover from a wild party with a little too much sake?" I retorted. He grumbled something about having to cook breakfast, before quickly exiting our small dojo.

If you could call it that.

Our "dojo" was pretty much just a room in the house we had converted to a training hall. Mirrors lined one wall, and on the opposite wall were wide windows which let in the warm sunlight from outside. In one corner stood a fleet of equipment, some punchingbags pouring out stuffing from Sano's Futae no Kawami. But on the opposite wall was the pride and joys of our family. Littered with trophys, medals, and ribbons near the top and every kind of weapon from swords, to bow, to axes even, lined the wall beneath. I guess a little explanation is needed.

The Kamiya family's pride is in its love of war artsandweaponry. Each generation is trained to uphold the tradition, not to mention to keep the arts from dying. I myself had been trained in everything from archery, to using kunai (little throwing daggers), to using martial arts. But my favorite is swordsmanship. Ever since I was four,I had had an undying love for swords, mastering as many techniques as I could. Of course,I was looked down upon by the other kids for being a tomboy, but it didn't matter. My joy was in the blade. In truth, our family is famous for its skills. We get students from miles around, teaching them their desired art at the school we owned down the road. But I preferred training here at home away from the gaping stares.

After Sano had left the room, Sejuiro came up to me with a towel in one hand, smiling. In fact he's always smiling. Its a little unnerving if your not used to it, but it also makes him incredibly hard to predict in battle. "Calm down Kaoru. You'll tire yourself out even more." Sejuiro said calmly. Suddenly Aoshi patted me on the shoulder. "I almost forgot. Were having a party to celebrate your return, and inviting some friends over. Do you remember Megumi?" A vague picture of a woman with fox-ears came to my mind. " I think so."

"She's dating Sano."

I nearly fell over. "Don't they HATE each other though? I remember when I left when I was fourteen, they kept fighting all the way to the airport!" I mutter. "True, but I guess that's what they like in each other. Do remember anyone else?" Aoshi asked. A host of people swept through my mind. "Hmmm... Let's see... There was Tae, (Family friend, who owns a little cafe,), Yahiko, (I used to babysit him,)

Tsubame, (Tae's younger sister,), Misao, (A hyper active friend of mine,),... Saito's not coming, is he?" I scowl. Aoshi grins, (OMG a miracle!) "Who, the wolf? Yeah, he's coming with Tokio." I sigh before putting my katana back up on the rack. Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind and I spin around. "The kendo club members aren't coming are they?" I whisper fearfully. Aoshi's grin vanishes instantly.

"Sorry, sis. Sano invited them. After all, they are are teamates."

I moan and sit down with a thump. They're coming. The boys who made my life (besides my three brothers), absolutely miserable, just because I was the only girl. I grit my teeth, and my hands clench into fists. Especially that red-head, Kenshin, I think his name was. Just because he was one of the richest kids in school, just because he was one of the best swordsman in the entire club, just because... I sigh. Just because he had once been my best friend...


	2. Party Preperations and Old Memories

Hello all! Hope you enjoy my writings. Im just starting out, so... Lets move on shall we? Oh by the way, if you saw the previous chapter two, PAY NO ATTENTION TO IT. something deleted the rest of the story, and I really dont know what happended so... enjoy! so far, i havnt gotten any reviews yet... T-T Oh well. Ill make a deal, more reviews equal more chapters!

NORMAL POV

Kaoru rushed around the dress store, desperately trying to find something nice to wear to the suprise party her brothers had set up for her. Behind her, Soujiro her older brother followed, carrying several bags filled with groceries, party supllies, and Kami-sama only nows what else. "K-Karou! Slow down!" He gasped as he staggered after her. Ignoring him, she flashed down the aisle ways, and nearly missed the beautiful blue dress in the rack. She gasped happily when she saw it. It had beautiful short skirt, made of rippling satin. the neckline was low, but not too low as to be indecent. the back was low, but gently laced, so they crisscrossed up the cloth. It had thin spaghetti straps, showing off the neck. As she picked it up, Soujiro popped up behind her, wheezing.

"Absolutely not, Kaoru."

She pouted. "Why not nii-san?" "Because," Soujiro tried to counter, "Look! Its so...revealing. Aoshi and Sano will have my head if I let you wear that." She stuck her tounge out and made her way to the counter, setting it out to the cashier as Soujiro desperately tried to talk her out of it. Finally, Kaoru wheeled around, eyes flashing. "If they have a problem with it, they can bring it up with me." she growled. the cashier set it in the bag and handed it to Kaoru. she smiled at the cashier adn left the store haughtiully, glaring at poor spujiro behind her.

And not watching where she was going.

BAM! She ran straight into another person, knocking them both over. Her reflexes took over, and she landed in a graceful crouch, bag tucked to her chest. The stunnedvictim with long red-hair let out a small "Oro?", deep violet-blue eyes startled. Kaoru blushed "Oh my gosh, Im so sorry, Madam." She quickly helped the other person up and froze. First, this "Madam" was a guy.

And second, it was Kenshin.

Without a backward glance, she dashed away towards the exit, Soujiro following hastily, leaving the confused man stare after her. " That was odd," he mused to himself. He looked at his watch, and walked over to find a tux for tonights party at the Kamiya's. Not that he really wanted to go with HER there.

Once they reached home, Kaoru ran up the steps into her room heart pounding. HE had been there; HE was coming tonight. she slumped against the door and moaned. Why why WHY did Kami-sama hate her so much? She sighed, and began to put on herdress, hoping against hope her brothers wouldn't freak out.Meanwhile, downstairs, poor Soujiro was getting whacked around like a beachball after showing his siblings the blue dress. "Baka!" Aoshi seethed. "How could you?" Soujiro took shelter behind the couch. "She put on the "pouty" face, Aoshi! and plus, you know how she is..." He quickly dodged a book Aoshi had thrown before diving behind a table, avoiding a thrown pillow. As Aoshi winded up for another throw, Sano tapped him gingerley on the shoulder, eyes wide . "Ummm... Aoshi?" Aoshi turned slowly toward him. "What is it Tori-atama?" Sano pointed toward the stairs. The book Aoshi had been preparing to throw at Soujiro dropped to floor with a thump.

She looked...absolutely beautiful...

Kaoru timedly came down the staircase. The blue dress fit her perfectly, fitting tightly to all her curves, but not obsessivly. The skirt stopped mid-way up her perfect thighs, and the neckline was low, but not too low. It was perfectly balanced, just like Kaoru was in spirit. A beautiful aquamarine choker clung to her throat, glistening like sapphires. She nervously scratched the back of her head, a graceful ponytail with a few strategically loose strands draping down her face. "Sooo...uhh, how do I look?"

Sano answered first. "You look gorgeous..."

"Beautiful..." Aoshi whispered. He smiled gently. (OMG! CALL THE NEWSPAPERS! AOSHI SMILED!)

"Pretty..OW!" Soujiro winced as Sano slapped him upside the head. "Pretty? Pretty? Is that all you can think of you..." Sano roared, chasing Soujiro around the house. Kaoru rolled her eyes but smiled and came down the stairway. Ever since their parents had died in a car crash, her brother had watched over her, taking care of her, and calling her almost every night when she had lived in America. Though they seemed to fight a lot, she knew that they really did care about each other. They had always been there for her, even when she came home crying from school. She snapped out of her daze and as Sano and Soujiro rushed past, she pulled Soujiro behind her and smacked Sano. "Baka Tori-atama! Leave nii-san alone!" sano groaned and sat down on the floor. aoshi stood indefferantly, having seen it all before. He pulled Sano up from the floor. "Come on you idiots," He said coldly. "We have to finish setting up the party. Kaoru, stay inside till were done."

With that they shoved her into a chair, armed her with some DVDs and the remote. (Sano had tried to leave her some sake, but Aoshi had caught him trying and had thoroughly beat the crud out of him.) After that, they rushed outside, leaving her to her thoughts. As she watched the movie, memories began to pop up in her mind. no matter how hard she tried to sweep them away, more mermories began to stir up like dust...

(flashback)

(Kaoru looks about 7 years old or so.)

Kaoru played on the seesaw with her best friend Kenshin. She loved the way her hair soared up and down as they flew up and down. Suddenly, a big kid, known for being a bully appeared seemingly out of nowhere and gave Kenshin a rough shove. "Hey girly-boy. Get off the see-saw." Kaoru leaped off her end, and stood between him and her whimpering friend. "You leave him alone, you ugly brat." she growled. The big kid smirked. "And what are you gonna do about it, busu?" He aimed a punch at her, and she closed her eyes, waiting to take the blow, but suddenly Kenshin leaped up and took the punch straight in the face. Blood ran down his nose as he fell to the ground howling. "Kenii!" Kaoru shouted. Ooooh, now she was ticked off. Using a quick round-house kick, she knocked the bully flying, before rushing over to her friend. "Kenii, are you okay?" she whimpered. she lightly brushed his face with her dress, the blood soaking it, but she didn't care. Gently she helped him sit up. Those his eyes were watering, he gave a smile. "You okay Kao-chan?" he murmered. She nodded and helped him get to his feet.

(flashback ends, but another starts.)

(Kaoru looks about 9 years old now.)

Kaoru was terrified as the big boys cornered her in an alley. "Hey look. Its the guy-bitch." One of the older boys sneered. He punched her hard in the stomach, and she fell to the ground moaning. As they began to kick her, she heard one shout "Pathetic! I thought the Kamiya's were supposed to be good at fighting, but I guess girls are just weaker." the pain was blinding her as they hurled insult after insult at her. Suddenly, she saw a movement and the oldest boy crumpled to the ground. Kenshin stood their, bokken in hand. He quickly dispatched the other boys before kneeling at her side. "Kaoru! Are you okay? you didn't show up at kendo club..." He gently wrapped her bruises up with some torn cloth. "I was getting worried andI couldn't find you...Why didn't you fight back?" she was quiet for a second, but th tears soon came and she cuddled to him, crying. "I-I d-don't want to be anymore different then I already am..." she sniffed. "I t-thought that if I didn't show I had any skill then they would leave me alone..." Kenshin quietly hugged her as she cried into his shirt.

(flashback ends, but another starts. Sorry, this is the last one for this chapter. I promise! T-T)

(Kaoru, maybe 12 years old now. she's kind of all knees and elbows, you know, that stage when a girl is on her way to womanhood. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you move on with the story.)

KAORUPOV:

The crowds cheered excitedly as she faced off with Kenshin in the tournament. She looked out over the crowd. She could see her brothers cheering along, Sano waving a huge pink banner that said "Kaoru for champion". Idiot brother, she muttered to herself, but felt her heart warm at their support. Just behind Kenshin in the outer ring was his girlfriend Tomoe. She glared daggers at me, snarling. I don't know why she hates me so much, I haven't done anything to her... suddenly the match started. Kenshin instantly launched himself forward, using his adoptive father HikoSeijuiro'stechnique Hiten Mitsurugi or something. I countered and wheeled around, hoping to get a good smack athis head, but hecountered. I smiled inside of the helmet.He was so talented and lucky. One of the badsides of us fighting was because we knew each other like the back of our hands. After all he was the only one who bothered to spar with me in kendo club...well, Okita did sometime. He looked a lot like Soujiro... suddenly I was smacked in the side. "Himura Kenshin, One point!" The refferee roared. I mentally slapped myself. I had to concentrate, or else I would lose. As we squared off again, he swiveled to the side. I quickly twirled and bought my bokken around, something I had never done before. I smacked him in the lower leg. " Kamiya Kaoru, one point!" I grinned again, and turned to him. "That was hard to do!" I laughed. Strangeley, he remained silent. I found this a little unsettling, as usually he would retort with a smart-aleck answer. Instead, his next attacks were vicious and swift, all the while, he remained quiet. it took everything I had to counter his blows. My mind was racing anxiously. Was he okay? Did i do something wrong? Suddenly, we struck each other directly on each other's shoulder. The crowd was roaring even louder, the refree calling out "Kamiya and Himura! two points!" Only one more point would determine the champion.We squared off again, and I allowed my eyes to wander. Kenshin's whole body was radiating anger, and behind him, Tomoe smirked. What the hell was going on?I wondered. We attacked again, this time I let my instincts take over, making me fly around the ring, dodging his blows. Suddenly, we met in the center. The whole auditorium had fallen silent at the loud smack of a bokken. The the whole crowd exploded.I barely heard the referee call out, "Kamiya Kaoru! Win!" I was shocked. Kenshin tore off his helmet, and my eyes grew wide.

His eyes were like amber flames, echoing anger.

"Kenii?"I whispered.I had never seen him like this before. I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him before the match, so I had no clue why he was mad. He turned swiftly and began exiting the ring. I was oblivious to the ring, as I touched his shoulder. he wrenched my hand away and turned to me, his eyes blazing.

"I hate you. Never talk to me again."

I felt like I had had a million needles stuck through my heart. With that, he turned and left, Tomoe clinging to his arm. she turned and gave a triumphant grin. I sank to my knees, utterly shocked.

I hate you.

The words tore through my mind, ripping at me.

Never talk to me again.

I felt the referee raise my arm, felt the trophy pressed into my hands, felt the pulse of energy from the crowd.

Yet,I felt nothing at all, as if I was drifting somwhere where light never shone.

I hate you.

A single tear slid down my cheek on my day of victory.I lost my best friend on the day I won. crying, I burst out of the auditorium, running, running away from it all. I had no idea where I was headed, and I didn't care. Later, I felt my borthers surround me, holding me. Like something delicate and broken, they took me home.

(flashback done)

Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as i watched the movie. How could he do that to me? I had done nothing to him. But now I know why he was angry.

(flashback. Im sorry! Im sorry! Dont kill me! Its just that story cant make sense without this... T-T)

I cornered Tomoe the next day at school. She just smiled at me, but i could see all the hate beneath her skin. 'Oh, if it isn't the little slut." she sneered. "Im guessing your ondering why Kenshin hates your guts now. Hmm?" I kept quiet, used to insults by now. "Well, lets just say a little rumor spread around saying you were secretly back-stabbing him, oh and that you were pregnant from him." she continued. It nearly didn't register. "Why...why did you do it, bitch?" I growled low, my anger pouring up through me. She stopped and glared at me. "Because you were the only one standing between me and him," she snarled. "Oh, Kaoru this and Kaoru that, he was always talking about you," she said in a mockingly sweet voice. "Now if you excuse me, Ill be going." and she left with her little group. i just stood their, not comprehending. Just trying to compose myself from ripping out her throat.

(later)

I found Kenshin in the back hall, where we used to do homework together. I stood in front of him. "Kenshin, we need to talk." I said. He merely shoved me out of the way, but I grabbed his arm. He turned and glared at me. "What else is there to say?" he growled. He wrenched it from my grasp, but I ran in front of him. "Don't listen to her," I pleaded. "She's lying..." He suddenly slapped me. For a second he looked horrified, but again the amber gaze set in. "Don't you dare call Tomoe a liar, bitch." with that, he left me standing there, holding my cheek. But his words cut deeper then his slap did. And with that moment, I closed my heart and locked away the key. Of course, later my brothers threatened to beat him up, even Sano.(Sano is Kenshin's best friend, even now. Not thatI like it, but who his friend's are are not my concern.) However, even after this, the past kept me from hurting him. I let it lie. But I was done.

(flashback end)

NORMAL POV:

Kaoru got up and threw a pillow against the wall. "Why didn't he belevie me?" she seethed. Angrily she punched another pillow. "Damn that Tomoe! Damn Kenshin! Damn..." she sank against the ground, crying intoher arms. After a few minutes, she managed to compose herself. I must not show weakness, not to him, not to anyone, and definitely not to the people who made my life a living hell. Or those who had been there for me... She thought. she straightened up and went to the bathroom. A few hours later, when her brother's called that the party was set, there was not a trace of tears on her face. But her heart was weeping inside in bitterness and anger...


	3. Trashed Party and Forgotten Memories

YAY! chapter three! this story is really moving along! I actually dont think its horrible! (someone throws a tomatoe) Ow! What was that for? anyway, yeah. I hope you do enjoy it so far, so... BLAH! giggle sorry, Im a little hyper. I've gotten more reviews too! YAY! So anyway, Ill try and update as quickly as possible, but plez don't be mad if I don't. Please! review! I know there are a few spelling errors, but please ignore them and focus on the story. Thanks for everything.

Kenshin: Why do i hate Kaoru again?

Me: Somethin Tomoe said, but don't worry, you'll like her again soon. (mutters) maybe...

Kenshin: But, ummm, what if she doesn't like me back..?

Me: Oo Hmmm... WellI havn't thought about that...

DISCLAIMER: Contains some bad language... oh, and I DO NOT OWN RK! No matter how much I stand on my head during the full moon... Roses are red, and attract butterflies andbees, Im just a poor kid, please dont sue me...

KAORU POV

The party was a bit fancier then I would have liked. Waiters weaved through the wild crowd serving drinks and anything else that they wanted. Sano was already drunk, standing on a table and slurring out of tune, mike in hand. Megumi was standing next to him, shouting horrible curses above the noise. The air throbbed with music from the stereos, and a dance floor had been set out in the backyard. Many people were shuffling here and there, occasionally waving to me, or coming up and welcoming me. Some just gaped at me. I really don't know why, its not like they havn't seen a girl before. Aoshi was busy talking with some of his friends, and Soujiro was having a staring contest with Okita. If you didn't know better, you would think their was a mirrior or something...suddenly I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around...and freeze. Evennow, Tomoe still has those incredible good looks, and those sly eyes. "Good evening, raccon-face," she smiles sweetly. "Its been awhile." "Nearly not long enough."I snarl back. "she looks taken aback but then regains her composure. "Sharp-tounged as usual, I see. Oh and don't worry, you'll be seeing me a lot at highschool." she sneers viciously."I think I'll have fun playing with you again." "Heres your drink Tomoe," a voice behind her says. I freeze again, starin into the deep amythest eyes of Kenshin.

KENSHIN POV

I hand the drink to Tomoe, unable to take my eyes of of the blue-eyed beauty before me, the same person who had knocked into me at the mall. Just a tad shorter then me, but dressed to kill, and... Tomoe nudges me gently and stares sweetly into my eyes.I feel a gnaw of guilt. I shouldn't be staring at other women, even if they are beautiful. Tomoe is beautiful enough...

"Kenshin, don't you remember her?" Tomoe says sweetly. "It's Kaoru."

I do a double take.I look her up and down, but my eyes lock onto her face, taken by her furious blue eyes. Already I felt the anger I had buried before come boiling back up again. "Nice to see you again, Kaoru." I say stiffly, my teeth set. "Really? Because I really was hoping to avoid you." Kaoru snarled back. With that she turned and left, blue satin dress shimmering. "Well, someone has a temper." Tomoe states haughtily. "How about we go and dance?" I nod, taking my eyes off of Kaoru's retreating back. with that, we exit out onto the dance floor. But for some strange reason, I can't take my mind of those fierce blue eyes, blue eyes I remember from better days...

(flashback Teehee, I do a lot of them. PLEASE dont hurtme... whimper)

NORMAL POV

(kenshin is about 11)

Kenshin rushed down the steps. He had to go and meet up with Kaoru for studying about that huge test coming up. He quickly stepped down the stairs, and saw a crowd gathering beneath a tree. "What's that?" he wondered. He quickly ran over to see what was going on. Kaoru lay crouched beneath the tree, her back badly cut, sheltering a younger boy with spiky black hair in her arms. Three boys kicked and punched at her back. Kenshin struggled to get through the crowd to help his friend, but to no avail. "Give us the brat! He has to give us money!" One of the boys shouted. He brought out a pocket knife and slashed at Kaoru's back, as Kenshin watched in horror. Suddenly Kaoru stood up, pushing the boy back behind her. "I won't let you hurt Yahiko!" she screeched back. she spread out her arms, then whispered to the boy behind her, "Get out of here." However, the boy refused to move. One of the boys lunged forward with the knife. Kaoru caught the hand and pulled it forward, making the boy lose his balance, and at the same time taking the knife in her other hand. She threw it away from the crowd, then faced the boys. "Leave him alone." she whispered, falling to her knees. Suddenly one of the boys went flying from a well aimed punch. Another crumpled to the ground from two different strikes of a bokken, Sano and Soujiro rushed over to her, helping her to her feet, Aoshi continued to beat the crap out of the guys who had dared to touch his sister. "Is Yahiko okay?" she whispers as they gently tend to her back. Kenshin just stood in shock before finally shoving through the groups and reaching her...

(flasbackend)

KENSHIN POV

He sighed gently. Well, it was different now. She had changed so much... And could no longer be trusted...

KAORU POV

"ooohh the nerve of that baka..." I seethed. "How dare he..." Suddenly I nearly trip over a small form in front of me. "Hey! watch where your going Busu!" A shorter spiky-haired boy growls. "Is that how you talk to your teacher Yahiko?" I snarl, whacking him upside the head. "Ow! stop that- oh, hi Tsubame." Humph! He becomes mister polite everytime that girl is around. I smile at them, as Tsubame nervously plays with her kimono, they both snatching glances at each other, and blushing brighter and brighter. "Yahiko, if you blush anymore, you'll look like a tomato!" I snigger, dodging his foot. "And I expect you to be at our house tommorow at noon sharp, is that understood?" He grumbles a bit but nods. I nod to both of them and then quickly head up to the house. I'm still so made at that baka kenshin, I need to vent out this anger. I head for the house, going toward our small dojo. As I enter the room, I decide to leave the lights off, since the silver moonlight pouring in through the windows. I quickly change out of my dress into a training gi and hakama. Finally, I go over to the one wall, and gently take my favorite katana the one with the dragon etched into the blade, the hilt twined with red and yellow threads. It glitters beautifully in the moonlight. Fully drawing it, I sweep across the room, lost again in the dance, a dance of life and death...

KENSHIN POV

After a while of dancing, I felt nature calling, so I excused myself, promising I'd be back soon. As I wandered around the party,I caught sight of Sano, singing incoherently while Megumi tried to whack him, shouting a string of curse words. I made my way over to them. "Oy, Sano! Where's the bathroom?" I asked. He gazed stupidly at me for a moment before pointing in the direction of the house. "Itsssainthur," He slurred happily. Kenshin bowed his thanks and walked toward the house, leaving the party behind him. He entered the house and shutth doorbehind him. it was much quieter inside, except for the hum of the air conditioner. The walls were painted claming blues, with swirls of white here and there, and pictures of the siblings hung everywhere. I headed for the right hall, but I heard something come from a room at the end of the hall. The door was slightly ajar, so I steathily crept to the door and peeked in. And nearly stopped breathing.

Kaoru was in training gi and hakama, gliding across the floor. The blade in her hand glittered silver in the cold moonlight, sending little beams of light across the room. Like some graceful dancer she spun gently, before swiping downward. She looked absoulutely beautiful...

Suddenly, she wheeled around and flung her katana straight at the doorway. It landed with a thunk right next to the doorframe where my face was. It shimmered there, quivering slightly from its flight. I just stood there shocked. Kaoru looked furious. "What are you doing here?"

NORMAL POV

Kaoru walked over and wrenched the katana from the doorframe, before opening the door all the way. "I said, what are you doing here?" she said in a voice forced to be calm. Kenshin stood meekly, withering beneath her stare, but suddenly regained his composure. Amber flecks appeared in his eyes. "I was looking for the bathroom."

"Its over there, make a left, and your there."

Without a word, Kenshin turned away, heart pounding. He had come this close to getting a sword stuck in his face, so as you can guess, he wasn't exactly very calm at the moment. Kaoru stood at the doorway before sighing to herself. she resheathed her katana and set it back up on the wall, before changing back into her dress. Well, she hadn't expected that! She was not completely happy, but at least the anger had died down. She quickly exited the house and made her way back to the party. Meanwhile, Kenshin had (ahem) finished his business. He left the bathroom, but instead of going back out to the party, he turned to the small dojo. Peeking inside and seeing Kaoru was gone, he entered softly. The moonlight bathed everything in a cold blue-white light, the shadows deepening under the beams. Softly he tread across the floor, moving like a soft shadow. Before him stood a wall festooned with trophies and ribbons, pictures of competitions long past. On the lower part the wall was lined with all kinds of swords, axes, and bows. But in the corner, a small picture caught his eyes. He moved toward it, gazing curiously.

It was a picture of the last competetion he had had with Kaoru, the day he told her he hated her. The referee was holding up her arm, the trophy in the other...but Kaoru was not facing the crowds, her head turned in the other direction. He looked closer. Were those tears running down her face? He was taken aback. Why was she crying? After all, she was the reason that...But what if Tomoe was... He shook his head. "No, there was too much evidence against her, too many witnesses..." The words sounded shallow in the air. He did not understand why his heart was aching as he saw those frozen tears in the picture...

Meanwhile, Kaoru was back out in the party, weaving through the crowds. Sano was still singing at the top of his longs, dancing across the tabletops as Megumi screeched at him. Aoshi stood in the shadows of the house, talking with some of his other ice-face friends. Suddenly someone rushed past her, a flock of drunken girls following. "Agh...He's shooo coote," one girl slurred. "The way hessh alwayss schmiling..." Kaoru groaned and quickly gave chase. With grace she darted through the crowds after her brother. "Soujiro!" She hissed, running next to him. "What did you do?" "Its not my fault! They just started chasing me around!" Soujiro whimpered, picking up speed. They both sped across the lawn, leaping over drunks and dodging through the groups of people toward the house. With the group of girls just seconds behind, Kaoru quickly entered followed by Soujiro before closing the door and locking it. With their back to the door they slowly slid down, panting. "Honestly," Kaoru wheezed. "How do you get into these kind of situations?" "Well, I have a lot of help from two certain brothers and a sister," Soujiro replied. Someone came out of the side hallway, holding a picture frame in his hand and gazing wistfully. "Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled. With a start, he nearly dropped the picture frame.

KENSHIN POV

Oh shit, I thought. Busted. (cue horror music bwahahah Im so evil to him)

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said, slowly rising from the floor. "What are you doing with that picture?"

This was going to take a heck of a lot of explaining to do. I could feel the panic rising in my chest. I was not liking how those blue eyes of hers were slowly becoming a dangerous silver. "I just wanted to see it in a better light," I murmered weakly. Which was true, I wanted to see if those really were tears sliding down her cheeks... "Well, you should ask before you take things from people." Kaoru growled. The panic was nearly blinding me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I threw the picture to her and bolted out an open window...

BWAHAHA! I am so evil to them! Just wait for the next chapter! TOMOE is gonna be ticked! And poor Soujiro... Its always the nice guys who get the worst... So anyway, a few answers to questions!

Is Kenshin and Kaoru getting back together? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!

Is Kaoru gonna give Kenshin Hell? Heck yeah!

How soon do you update? WEll, it really depends how busy I am...

Also, I do not hate TOMOE, but there are very few fics with tomoe vs kaoru, so i thought hey!

Now, I will begin work on the next chapter! Keep the reviews coming! Also, please don't be offended if I don't email you personal answer to your reviews. T-T Its just Im so busy nowadays...


	4. Brutality and a Guilt Trip

WELL! Another Chapter! So far, I hope your enjoying it. I put a lot of thought into these and try to make them fun, detailed and intresting... I hope Im doing so. This chapter promises to be a good one, so... enjoy! Sometimes I really can't beleive Im doing this, but hey! Im just a beginner on this site anyway, and I just started writing, so hopefully I won't stop soon... Say, does anyone want AOSHI/MISAO? If I get at least five reviews for it, then I will incorporate it into the story!

Me: Kenshinnnnn!

Kenshin: What?

Me :... I forgot...

Kenshin: ... (sweatdrop)

I seem to be forgetting everything these days, my car keys, my cellphone, even my hairbrush. Last night I went to get a drink of water, and I opened up the refridgerator, and there was my hairbrush between the pickles and mustard. (My dad is a pickle-mustard sandwhich freak.) Im still trying to figure out how it got there... Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read the story.

Disclaimer: I dont own RUROUNI KENSHIN. sob Roses are red and attract butterflies and bees, Im just a poor kid, please dont sue me... (ugh, what a bad rhyme... oh well.)

SOUJIRO POV (hah! bet you weren't expecting that!)

Suddenly, Kenshin threw the picture he was holding to Kaoru and made a dive for the window. He was moving so fast, just a blur...Kaoru threw the picture to me and made a dive for Kenshin. "Stop!" she yelledI watched in shock grasping the picture from my place on the floor. Everything was in slow motion. Kenshin's upper torso was out the window...Kaoru had one of his legs...then they were both gone out the window...

AOSHI POV

I gently rubbed my temples. This loud music was making my head ache, and... Suddenly, I saw a flash of red hair as someone bolted out the window...someone yelled "Stop!"... and two people tumbled to the ground right next to us from the window.A certaindarkhaired girl landed with a thump on top of the unfortunate red-head. "Kaoru!" I shouted. She groaned and rolled to the side panting, glaring daggers at her companion. Kenshin, (At least I think so, with that long red hair,) lay face down in the dirt groaning. "Orororo..." He muttered, limply trying to heave himself up from our garden bed. "Kaoru, what the HELL is going on?" I yelled, helping her up. She dusted herself before answering, eyes filled with anger. "I don't really know, He just made a mad dash for the window, so I thought he might be up to something, and... Hey! where do you think you're going?" she screeched, as Kenshin began to speed away in the other direction. Without hesitation, she took off after him. By now, the party guests had detected the disurbance and were milling about, whispering to each other. Soujiro ran out from the house waving a picture frame, shouting something I couldn't hear above the noise. Tomoe came from another direction, demanding to know where her boyfriend was. And Sano was still slurring out a tune, oblivious to the pandemonium around him.I groaned and rubbed my temples again. Why did this always happen to me?

KAORU POV

I saw him from time to time in the streetlights, running down the deserted streets. I picked up speed, listeningto everytime I heard his sneakers thudding on the pavement. Thoughts rushed about madly in my head, as I tried to gain on him. Why was he still in the house after I left? Why was he running? What was that picture he was holding? The wind was whipping past me, I was so focused on him that I never saw the three strange men, trailing behind me...

KENSHIN POV

Again and again I berated myself. what the hell was I thinking? What the hell was I doing? Why why WHY did this always happen to me. I was confused, I couldn't think straight. Poor Tomoe must be furious with me now. And what wasI going to say if I ran into Kaoru and her brothers again? And what if... I cleared my head. Kaoru was a fast runner and if I didn't concentrate, she would probably be able to catch me. I poured on the speed, heading straight for the darker side of town. Maybe I could lose her in the alleyways... I could hear her behind me, easily keeping time with her strides. soon, the scenery changed. Abandoned stores and vacant lots were everywhere, shady characters lurking around the stoplights, and graffiti everywhere. I finally saw a nice dark alley, perfect for hiding in. I darted in and quickly hid in a small cove like area, trying desperately to blend in with the shadows. soon, I heard her rush in, breathing hard. "Damn Kenshin..." I heard her wheeze, her hand on her knees. "Still as fast as ever... Maybe he went down a side alley or something." she began to edge out of the alley toward the street, and I let out a sigh of releif. Kami-sama only knows what would have happened if she had caught me...

KAORU POV

I exited the alley into the dim orange light of the streetlight. Dang kenshin was still faster then me. Suddenly, three men surrounded me, blocking off my exit. "Where do you think you're going hotstuff?" one grinned. His breath smelled like alchohol, and old shoes. I treid to edge past them but they roughly shoved me back towards the alley I had just left. "Leave me alone you perverted morons." I hissed. I was being slowly forced backwards. "Awww, little kitty. Its cold tonight and me and my friends would be glad to warm you up." One glowered. I felt my heel come in contact with the back wall. I could retreat no further. So I did what any cornered cat woul do. I attacked. I bounded off a sidewall and lunged forward with a sidekick. My foot connected with a very suprised face, and the next moment he was on the ground howling in agony. One of them tried a wide punch but I used an arm trap and hammered his ribs. but the third one had snuck up behind me and I didn't see the chain until I felt it connect with my arm. there was a terrible crack and I felt red-hot pain shoot up my arm. One kicked me and I went sprawling into the backwall. They began to beat me. I felt slap on my face, kicks at my stomach. Every time I tried to stand I was knocked back down. I felt hand try to loosen my shirt but I lashed out. I was rapidly losing conciousness from the pain and exhaustion. I felt the darkness closing in. "Im sorry, Sano, Aoshi, Sou...everyone...Even you...Kenshin..." she whispered before she fell unconcious.

KENSHIN POV

I couldn't beleive what was happening.Kaoru lay on the ground moaning as they tore at herclothes. I didn't even have to think about it. for the moment I forgot about all the hate, all the anger and the sadness.But one thing shot through my very soul.

Those bastards were going to pay.

I lunged from the shadows, kicking one in the gut. He fell to the ground, gasping. A thought that was not mine echoed through me again.

Protect her... quickly, before its too late...

I edged between them and Kaoru, as they gazed stupidly at me. "Hey kid, beat it before we rough you up some too." one snarls. He does some quick punches, but I manage to deflect them easily. I need a bokken...or a katana... or... I catch sight of a discarded desk. Quickly, I grab one of the legs and wrench it off. The familiar feeling of having a weapon in hand eases me. I quickly dispatch two of them, bounding off the walls, and using the leg like a bokken. The last one whips outa long chain. "You're toast you son of a bitch," He growls. The iron links shatter my table leg of a sword, but at the same time, I edge beneath his defences. Without hesitation, I kneed him hard in the stomach. As he went down, I slammed his head into the wall, and he was out cold. The three men lay groaning all about me, trying to crawl toward the exit. I hurried over to Kaoru. Blood oozed from cuts in her skin and from the corner of her mouth. Her arm looked twisted and was at a funny angle, bruises were everywhere. She moaned softly, trying to sit up. I grabbed my cellphone and called 911. A cool feminine voice answered. "Hello, 2nd district police department." "I need an ambulance an a police car over here. there was an attempted rape, and my fri.. an aquantince of mine is badly hurt." I quickly rattled off the directions and shut the phone. Kaoru had managed to open her eyes, tears of pain running down her face. "Am I alive? She tried to move, but gasped as the pain in her arm shot through her. She settled back, a small smirk on her face. "Well, I guess I am." she coughed and blood appeared on her lips. "But maybe not for long..."

KAORU POV

I felt suspended...There were bright lights, red and blue, flashing, I could see the forms of people walking around... People were talking, but it sounded muffled, like I was inside a room watching what was happening to me... I didn't feel any pain, just a strange numbness that dulled everything. Someone was holdng my hand, whispering something over and over. Someone with bright red hair... "Kenii?" I asked I heard excited sounds, and the grip on my hand tightened. It was so warm and it inveloped mine. Then I was drifting again, swimming in and out of conciousness. I was slightly bewildered, and confused. My brain refused to work, as images swam past my eyes. I couldn't move at all... Then finallyI was sinking deep into a comfortable darkness away from everything...

KENSHIN POV

A small concussion, two fractured ribs,one of whichnearly pierced a lung,a broken arm, ruptured stomach lining, and fifty-five stitches. from what the doctors say, its a miracle she's alive still.

Which means it wouldn't be a suprise if she died any minute.

I sit beside her bed, still holding her hand, listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor. Across from me are her three brothers. As soon as they heard what happened, they came. All sit patiently, watching her chest rise and fall. Much calmer then before.

(flashback two hours previously, still kenshin pov)

As they rush her into E.R, they tell me to wait at the door. I can feel the overwhelming waves of guilt rise up in me, consuming me. My fault. If I hadn't run into the alley, if I hadn't gone into the badside of town, maybe none of this would have happened. The three strangers had been taken into custody and I thought for a moment about turning myself in. Suddenly, the doors of the hospitals slam open, and Aoshi comes storming in, pushing protesting doctors and nurses out of the way. Sano and Soujiro follow after him, apologizing. Aoshi storms up to me grabs me by the collar, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What the hell did you do to my sister? Havn't you hurt her enough?" He growls, as Soujiro tries to pull his hand away.

I turn my head, waiting for the blow, wanting it to come, to lessen the dead weight in my soul. Instead a brave nurse steps forward. "Sir, put that man down. He's the reason that she's safe here. He's the one that called 911, and he's the one that fought off the three offenders." she pipes. Immediately the vice-like grip slackens, before letting go. "Sorry." he says gruffly. Suddenly, a nurse bustles out of the E.R. "Sirs, Miss. Kaoru's condition is still serious, but it looks like she is stabilizing. She's in room E45." Aoshi, Sano, and Soujiro rush to the room directed, me tagging behind. My emotions threaten to drown me, thoughts reeling about my head. She deserved it after what she said...No, no one deserves that...It was your fault...No it wasn't... my thoughts continued to echo.

(flashback end)

Kaoru suddenly opens her eyes, snapping my attention back to her. "Kaoru? Kaoru? Can you hear us? Are you okay?" Sano whispered intently. We all leaned forward, peering into her eyes. she coughed slightly, but smiled. "Yeah I can hear you." she whispered hoarsely. "And I've been better." She struggled to sit up, but Aoshi laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you even think about getting up. First you scare us all to death, then you get yourself all beat up like this!" he murmered. Kaoru's eyes rolled from person to person, but catching sight of me, they widened then narrowed accusingly. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. She snatched her hand from my grasp, and I felt my heart cringe for a second. "I...I came to apologize..."I started. "Don't even think about it! You...you..." she fell limply against the pillows. Turning so she had her back to me, she finally hissed, "Thank you for rescuing me. But I don't want to see you again." Again I felt my heart cringe. Silently I left the room, my heart and my mind all a mess as my emotions ran rampant. Why did her rejection hurt so much? Didn't I hate her? After all she had done to me? I had to get out. I had to get out of that place... Suddenly, someone ran up to me and hugged me. "Tomoe! I'm so sorry," I cried. She clung to my shirt, her tears clinging to her longeyelashes. "Oh Kenshin, I thought you were hurt...I came as soon as I could..." "Im fine Tomoe, however Kaoru seems to be worse for wear..." I felt her stiffen then she looked up at me admirably. "You saved her? after all she did to you? You're so sweet and kind..." she smiled. Together we left the hospital, arm linked in arm. But I still couldn't get Kaoru out of my head...

A COUPLEWEEKS LATER

KAORU POV

"Mou! Aoshi! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"I screeched atmy oldest brother. I was so damn tired of being in the hospital. I had missed so much already, and school had already started! I knew how much my brothers were sacrificing just to visit me. "Maa maa..." Aoshi soothed. "You get out in a few days! Stop being so impatient." "Why not now? Im fine see?" I flailed my limbs about, other patients instinctively ducking beneath there pillows. It seems I've sparked quite a reputation in this ward, and... "SOU!" I screamed happily, ignoring the glares of the nurses. Soujiro held a bouquet of white roses and tiger lillies, my favorite flowers. Behind him, Sano held (of ALL things) a sleeping Yahiko. "Damn Tanuki, your loud." Sano commented, practically throwing Yahiko into a chair. Yahiko woke with a start and glared at Sano. Shyly he came up to the edge of the bed and laid a misshapenly wrapped gift on the sheets. "I tried wrapping it myself," he said, looking everywhere but me. "But it came out kind of...weird." I delicately unwrapped the gift and had to stifle a giggle. Inside was a small plaque with the words "get well soon" embossed with glass. I glowered a bit when I read the back, which added in permanant marker, "busu". I whacked him on the head. "You little brat!" I laughed. I was really touched though. Aoshi gave me a small box of chocolates. As we all chatted happily, HE walked into the room.

The atmosphere changed instantly.

Everyone fell silent as Kenshingazed around sheepishly, then walked slowly up to my bedside. Without a word, he placed a small package on my bed covers, then turned and left. I was still trying to get over the suprise, I hadn't seen or heard from him in...well, since i told him to leave. With trembling fingers, I gently opened the parcel... and let out a gasp of shock.

Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with delicate silver trimmings. A beautifully carved blue sapphire was set gently in the canter surrounded by small silver whirls that looked like the wind.Inside the box was a small slip of paper with three words;"get well soon" I gently picked it up and gazed wistfully out the door he had just come. Just what are you trying to pull Himura Kenshin? I thought. Are you out to try to hurt me again or what? time unfroze and my brothers and Yahiko babbled together about his sudden appearance. I merely sat and watched the door, thinking. I don't know what is going on in that little head of his, but I did know one thing. There was hell to pay...

Hooooooo, Kenshin! You better watch your back! Kaoru's out for revenge! BWAHAHAHAHAH! I am so evil! And yes, he's a bit of a coward sometimes, but he's got to learn a few good hard lessons before he and Kaoru can finally get together. Also, how does everyone like having Aoshi, Sano, and Soujiro as Kaoru's brothers?

Also, Ive been doing my best to make the chapters longer, and steadily, they are. Its just I dont always have time... this thing called "reality" just keeps on butting in... Im glad people are enjoying it, so! MORE REVIEWS! MORE CHAPTERS! Also, in the last chapter, I said Tomoe was gonna be ticked. T-T I lied! Im soo sorry for those who were waiting to see the fight between kaoru and tomoe...Whoops! too soon, thats not coming for at least a few chapters. But in the coming chapters, she does her best to make kaoru's life a living hell... which kaoru does to kenshin, and kenshin...well kenshin just doesnt know! so anyway, I tried to make the chapters more detailed, but I kept getting interrupted, so please have patience! Okay, Ill shut up now and begin working on the next chapter.


	5. Preperations and Suprise Visitor

FIFTH CHAPTER! YAHOO! Yay! I finally got to update. So far, 18 reviews for the story! Im so happy, keep em coming people! This is my first fanfic on the site and so far, everyone seems to be enjoying it! So anyway, I got some reviews asking why Kaoru doesn't get all the facts first. Well, for starters, she's extremely ticked off. This chapter will have some flashbacks as to why... Also, people want Misao and Aoshi, so Im still thinking about it... And people are wondering why Kenshin beleives Tomoe over Kaoru, well, to tell you the truth, some of this story is based on true things that have happened to me. I had a guy friend who's girlfriend convinced himthat I had backstabbed him, and I knew him for years! Even now, sometimes I get so upset, and I don't know why he belevied me... But Im okay now. You learn, you live, and you move on... Oh, and if those who are wondering if I found out how my hairbrush got in the fridge,(check out last chapters if you have no clue as to what Im talking about,)I think... Actually, I still don't know...

Okay on a lighter note: Some unrelated blabbering of the author!

My little sister (she's about 5 now) is the unchallenged queen of random things. Yesterday as my mom was driving us to the mall, we were just watching the scenery. Then all of the sudden, my little sis says to me, "Nuna?" (Nuna is "big sis" in korean) I said "what?" "You know... If we tied a whole bunch of ballons to our house it would fly up, and we could go anywhere but still be at home!" she giggled. Im still in a daze trying to figure out where the hell that came from. Okay, I shall now shut up and let you read...

Disclaimer: I dont own RUROUNI KENSHIN. (sob) Roses are red and attract butterflies and bees, Im just a poor kid, please dont sue me... (ugh, what a bad rhyme... oh well.)

OoO

NORMAL POV

Kaoru loved the way the wind carressed her fingers as Aoshi drove her home. She had finally been allowed to leave the hospital, and she was estactic about it. She draped her hand out the window, waving to passing cars. She felt so much better after getting out of those itchy scratchy sheets and awful smells. She shifted her position and suddenly winced. She quickly took the offending object out of her back pocket and froze. It was the box with Kenshin's necklace in it. She gently opened it and peered at the flashing silver. It was beautiful, no doubt, but what was the meaning behind it? She knew only too well that not all is as it seems...

(flashback,a few days at schoolafter the kendo match between Ken and Kao)

Kaoru slammed her locker shut, trying to hold back tears. How coul he do this to her? How could he be so cruel? As she began walking to class, she could sense the other kids whisper behind her hands and pointing at her. She caught snatches of the conversation around her, as she kept her head bowed.

"...she's only thirteen and she's pregnant?..."

"...heard that she was cheating on him too..."

"...what a whore. I bet her mom's the same way too..."

Anger burst within her. "If you have something to say to me, say it to my face!" she shouted. The hall fell abruptly silent. She couldn't take it. She ran down the hallways, shoving people aside and crying. Aoshi and Sano couldn't help her, they were at the highschool, and she didn't want Sou to get mixed up in this... She suddenly slammed into the wall and fell to the ground sobbing. Her vision was cloudng up and everything was blurry... "Kaoru!" she heard two familiar voices shout. A crowd had gathered around her. Some were laughing at her, throwing scrunched up paper balls, some were kicking at her and shouting all kinds of nasty things. She just tried to curl up into a ball, but felt two people grab her arms and haul her up. As they eased her through the crowds, people poured water and ketchup on her andKami-sama only knows what. Finally she was aware she was in an open space. The air was cold and silent, only the muffled sounds coming throught the walls. "Kaoru..." she looked up into Soujiro's face, the tears blurring his image. "Here." she felt a kerchief gently wipe away her tears, and she was aware of someone cliging to her arm. Misao had tears of concern in her eyes, gently clearing off the garbage that had accumulated on kaoru from the cruel mob. Suddenly Soujiro stood up, anger in his eyes, his smile was nowhere to be seen. "I'm going to kill that bastard." He seethed and began heading toward the door, but Kaoru grabbed his hand. "No, Sou. Don't..." she pleaded. His expressions softened and he stooped next to her. "Okay. If thats what you want..." Kaoru let them comfort her, but what they didn't now was how deep the pain was, how it was slowly freezing over her heart...

(flashback end)

Bitter tears came to Kaoru's eyes. Day after day she suffered from the same torture for a whole year. Until she finally left for America... She squeezed her eyes shut. The doctors still hadn't given her the all clear yet, and... In a sudden rage she flung the box into Sano's lap. "Give that back to your idiotic red-head friend." she growled. Gently he tucked the box into his shirt pocket, a sad look on his face. He dearly loved his sister, but he was close to Kenshin too. The others were careful not to disturb her further, knowing the pain was still fresh even after all these years.

"Oy Busu!" Take an easy! You just got out of the hospital!" Yahiko yelped, quickly dodging the bokken swing. With a strange rage she attacked, leaving Yahiko spending all his time blocking, yet still some blows found there way beneath his defenses. Finally, he landed with a whump on his rear end, his bokken clattering across the floor. Kaoru grinned and wiped the perspiration from her face. "Nice try Yahiko, but no cigar." she laughed. "Doesn't matter. I don't smoke." he growled in return, crawling after his bokken. "No, its a metaphor, it... oh, never mind. Your practice is done. Don't you have a certain girl named Tsubame to pick up from school?" she growled. Yahiko blushed bright red and threw his bokken at her. she dodged it easily and whapped him on the head. "Ow! Busu!" he snarled. Just them, Soujiro walked in the dojo, phone in hand. "Kaoru? You got a call from some person. She's speaking in english, and I only got a few words. He handed her the phone and walked out of the room. curiously, Kaoru held up the phone to her ear, answering in english. "Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru! Do you remember me? You better!" the voice on the other end laughed.

Kaoru gasped in happiness. "Myra!" (Myra's name is pronounced "Meerah". she is my own made up character! Sejenn, is pronounced "Seh jen". Its unusual.)

(flashback)

Kaoru stood awkwardly at the airport, shifting her bags from one hand to the other. Her brothers stood solemnly behind her. Suddenly, she turned and gave each of them a hug, crying. "I'm going to miss you guys. Don't foget me okay?" they all hugged her, fighting back tears of their own. (Seems to me that boys always think that if they cry, everyone will think they are a wuss.)

"How could we ever forget you, Tanuki?" Sano grinned, receiving a playful bop on the head.

"Be careful," Aoshi murmered, patting her head gently and smiling sadly. (OMG! AOSHI SMILED AGAIN!)

"Don't forget to eat well...Ow!" Soujiro rubbed his head where he had received a double hit from his brothers.

"Baka! What kind of farewell is that?" Sano laughed, but stopped as Kaoru's fist connected with his forehead.

"Your the baka, tori-atama! Leave poor Sou alone!" Aoshi rolled his eyes, obviously used to the quarrleing.

"Now sou," Kaoru scolded. "You need to stand up for yourself against the baka tori-atama. Aoshi, you need to smile more. You're like an old stone statue! And Sano?" she turned to her tall spiky-haired brother. He grinned nervously. Kaoru rolled her eyes. "If I start saying what you need to change about yourself, I'll miss my flight! but take care, ne?"

they all nodded in unison, and as Kaoru turned her back, Sano whacked Soujiro on the head.

"Don't think I didn't see that Sano! When I get back, you'll hear from me!" she scowled, ambling toward the gate. She paused then turned and waved to them, tears rolling down her face. this might be the last time she would ever see them again... Finally, she turned and entered the plane.

After being seated she took out her headphones and began listening to English-speaking tapes. Se had already learned a bit, and since she was going to america, she might as well learn english! Suddenly, another person plopped down next to her. It was a tall girl with long black-brown hair. Her build suggested she was American, but her slightly slanted grayeyes and slender hands suggested asian. She smiled to Kaoru and spoke to her in Japanese.

"Hello. My name is Myra Sejenn, what's yours? Im fourteen, by the way."

At first Kaoru was, nervous but she answered

"Kaoru Kamiya. I'm fourteen too."

"So why are you going to the U.S? I've been living in Japan for three years already, learning the language. Now I'm returing to America. My dad is a very wealthy man and he wants me to learn as many things as possible." she flicked her hair.

"He never asks what I want to do though. Its always his way." Kaoru listened intently, then smiled. "My family trains every child in war arts, and thats also our business. Im on my way to america because..." she fell silent.

She really didn't want to talk about it. Myra sensed it and decided to let it pass. "Oh, I see. its a touchy subject. Anyway, I'm on my way to Wolfbane Highschool."

Kaoru did a double take. "You're going there? me too!" she said excitedly.

Over the long hours to the US, Kaoru and Myra became good friends, and found out they had much in common. They both liked sword arts, Myra specializing in fencing. They liked happy endings over sad ones, and they liked the color blue. Myra was an only child and her mother had died giving birth to her. She had been spoiled as a kid, but learned values from her stepmother.

"She's a really cool woman," she smiled. "She's been just like a real mom to me."

Kaoru talked about her three brothers, and a little about Kenshin.

" So your brothers! Are they cute?" Myra asked eagerly. Kaoru blushed.

"Well... I guess so. Soujiro is the cutest because he's always smiling."

Myra became more serious around the Kenshin issue, sensing she was treading on unstable ground, so she asked few questions about it. When the plane finally touched down, Myra invited Kaoru to be her roomate.

"Please? none of my friends can afford to go to Wolfbane." Kaoru consented, an the two new friends left the airport together.

(flashback end)

Kaoru smiled. "Of course I remember you! How could I forget four years of madness?" the girl on the other end laughed. "Anyway I was just calling because I'm moving back to Tokyo. and I need a room to stay in. Do you...?" Kaoru skipped about joyfully. "Of course you can stay with us! Which highschool are you finishing up in?"

"Sakurablossom High."

"Oh my god! You'll be going to the same highschool as me!"

The two girls shrieked happily. Yahiko rolled his eyes and quickly left the room.

"So Kaoru," Myra continued. "how is it with Kenshin?"

Kaoru's joy died down instantly. "I-I'd rather not talk about it." Myra actually knew quite a bit about Kenshin, as Karou grew to trust her over the years in America.

"And, uh, how is...?" Myra asked hesitantly.

"Oh, so far its clear." Kaoru replied firmly. She smiled at her friend's concern.

"Ookay. anyway, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. by the way, was that Soujiro? He sounds cute."

Kaoru blushed again. "Yeah that was him. So I'll see you...?"

"Tokyo airport at Nine a.m, 24h gate, flight 45, and I'm coming friday. I'll see you till then okay? And Kaoru...? Be careful." Myra hung up.

Kaoru pressed the end button and rushed out of the room. she would have to tell everyone, and... HOLY CRAP! It was wednesday! That gave her two days to prepare! and she still had to go out and get her school shopping done! Panicing, she grabbed a bewildered Soujiro and hustled out the door.

OoO

HA ha! another chapter is done! (does the happy dance) I would sing, but then I would probably shatter the windows... T-T so anyway, Next chapter will have some Misao/Aoshi stuff too. So till next time, Sayonara!


	6. Love at first sight and Karaoke

Hey! Its my sixth chapter! (cheers!) Cookies for everyone!Sorry I haven't been able to update!Again, Im sorry If I don't have time to answer your reviews personally, but Im kinda busy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! Now, its the time you've all been waiting for; the AUTHOR'S NON-RELATED CHATTER! YAY!

Anyway, I feel like Im about to fall over with exhaustion. In the beginning of July mom suddenly decided, "Hey!We'llmove all the furniture around!" When she says "We", she means "me". Groan... Anway, my little sis has come up with an even more random thought. (she has a lot of them these days,) as we were watching T.V she suddenly said "Nuna? Where do sneezes go after we sneeze them?" Oo STILL cant figure out where that came from. also, about the new charachter? She's mine! No touchie in you stories! giggles

I lost my gameboy advance for three days before it turned up inside the cookie jar. I'm beginning to wonder if little gremlins are moving my stuff everywhere... or litlle sisters for that matter...(glares at sis) Anyway, I will now shut up and let you read!

oOo

SOUJIRO POV

The airport was unusually crowded as we waited for Kaoru-chan's friend to arrive. To tell you the truth, I was very nervous. I've never been good at being around girls, I usually slip or mess up, or stutter. And having a tori-atama and a stone-face for brothers didn't exactly make a good family image... Suddenly Kaoru began yelling and jumping up and down.

An angel strode through the gate.

She was kind of tall, but boy o boy was she beautiful! Long dark hair that came to her mid back, and those strange gray eyes. They were so calm and full of joy, but beneath it I could see pain as well. She was shapely too, and... "Sou, this is Myra." Kaoru screeched excitedly.Thebeautiful girlsmiled. Oh that smile could just make me melt! She stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Soujiro. I've heard a lot about you." I could feel myself trembling slightly. I was only a little taller then her, but I could tell she was way more braver then me. "G-G-Good to meet you M-Myra-san." I managed to say. Oh shoot, now I sounded like a stuttering baka. But she just smiled and turned to my other brothers. "Good to see you too...?" "I'm Sano, and this stone-face over here is Aoshi," Sanosuke replied, jerking his thumb to my silent brother. He hesitantly chewed his toothpick before reaching out a hand. She shook it and laughed, a beautiful silvery laugh that made me want to smile even wider. She hoisted up that bags on her shoulder and grinned. "Well, come on lets go!" With that, she strode out. Oh how strong she was! How beautiful and perfect! Kami-sama, if you have a few miracles handy...

After we had packed her stuff in the back of the van, we piled in. As luck would have it, I had to sit right next to her, Kaoru and Sano were in the very backseat already arguing. I was too busy watching Myra and trying not to show everyone how much I was blushing. why did I feel this way? I had just met her! But I couldn't help it. My eyes seemed to wander of their own free will. Suddenly Myra turns to me. "Uhh... Soujiro? would you mind not staring at me please? Its starting to get annoying..." I slid down in my seat, praying that Kami-sama would just strike me with lightning. Kami! how do I get into these situations?

KAORU POV

After we had made it home, we had a little welcome party for Myra. Of course, we did our best to keep the sake away from Sano, but somehow he managed to bypass our defenses and get drunk anyway. "I have an idea!" Sano slurred happily. "Let's go out for karaoke!" Actually, thats not a bad idea! Its a good chance to get the sake away from the tori-atama, and save a shred of my dignity as well. Soujiro is even more quiet then usual; he's starting to look like Aoshi! I quickly stand up. "That's a great idea, Sano. Let's go. NOW." The others nod in consent , shooting occasional glances at Sano as we file out the door. Soujiro and Aoshi each grabbed one of sano's arms and proceeded to drag him out the door and into the van. Unfortunate for me, I had to sit next to the drunk tori-atama. "WazzzamattaKaorooo?" he hiccupped, leaning against the window. With blinding speed, I planted my fist on his cheek "Owowowow!" he howled, holding his cheek. "You, stupid stupid stupid stupid..." I seethed, before giving up and leaning back with a huff. Myra watched all this with a curious face. finally, we pulled up in front of the karaoke bar. the bright neon signs irritated our eyes, as we managed to half carry, half drag Sano in. "Excuse me, miss." the young cashier said to me, as we stumbled into a room. "Is that man drunk?" "Uh, no...he's uh, sleeping! yeah, that. He takes this medicine, you see, conks him right out!" I waved my arms frantically,trying to block the lady from seeing my brothers drag him into the room. Kaoru?" came a voice behind me. "What?" I snarled, then froze.

A pair of very startled violet eyes gazed at me.

He gently swiped a lock of red hair over his ear, shifting his feet. "Didn't think I'd see you here..."kenshin mumbled, looking at his feet. I was half amused, and half furious. "I don't want to talk to you." I growled, and stalked past him toward our little room and slammed the door behind me. Soujiro was already singing, much to Sano's amusement. With a sigh, I sat next to Myra, who was gazing at me curiously. "Kaoru? what's the matter? your shaking..." she whispered so my brothers wouldn't hear. nothing to worry about there. sSano had somehow managed tostash a bottle of sake and Aoshi was attempting to wrestle it from his grasp with no luck. "Myra... HE's here.." I whispered back. "Her eyes got very wide, then hardened. "Do you want me to go take care of him?" she snarled under her breath. "No, no. Leave him be." there I was, defending him again! Finally, the song ended and Sou took a seat. "Kaoru? why don't you sing?" my brothers crowed. "No way!" I gasped. "You know I get stage fright!" "Ah, is racoon girl afraid?" Sano sneered. Oooh, that cursed nickname got my hackles up. With a huff, I got up and snatched the mike from Sou's hand, before choosing my favorite song. Gently swaying to the music, I left the room behind and focused on the song. I took a breath, and began.

KENSHIN POV

I had just gotten the icy-shoulder from Kaoru. I clenched my fist angrily. That whore! When I was trying to be nicer!Should have known better... How dare she...Well, I was going to go and give her a piece of my mind. I stormed up to the door, but stopped. The sweetest voice I had ever heard was singing, softly, not like those punk rockers that scream and screech. Just a gentle song, filled with sorrow and a strange quietness. Who could have such a voice! Surely not... timedly, I opened the door a crack to see the owner of the voice. I felt my eyes bug out of my sockets.

It was Kaoru. (Some prophet I am.) She had her back to me, but that voice... It was stronger, and was filled with tense emotions. she began to turn and I slowly shut the door. I slumped against the wall, next to the door. Why did I feel this way? My heart was hammering in my chest, and my palms had gone sweaty. I wiped them off on my jeans and gazed at the ceiling. The lights had made her hair glimmer like a black river, how her body had slowly swayed to the music like a reed in the breeze. I shook my head and swallowed hard. Snap out of it, Kenshin. Don't you remember what she did to you? what she... "Kenshin!" a voice cried out. My gaze fell on Tomoe, rushing toward me. "Where were you? I thought you went to the bathroom! Kenshin? Are you okay?" "Gomen, Tomoe. I'm afraid I'm not feeling well." I murmered. It was true; my stomach was twisting into knots. "I'm afraid I'll have to go home." "Do you want me to drive you?" she murmered, helping me to my feet. "Sure." But even during the way back to my apartment, evertime I shut my eyes, I saw Kaoru singing, saw her vibrant blue eyes, saw the way her ebony hair swished with her every movement...

oOo

Haha! another chapter is done! (does the boogy dance) Sorry If I havnt been able to update sooner! I went to a family reunion, had to go to my tae kwon do competition, (which I won second in, HAH!) and just hang out with my best friend. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I get five new reviews, I will make an extra long next chapter! AND more unrelated blabberings of the author! (or less, if I get enough letters telling me to shut up.) okay, see you all soon! Sayonara!


	7. Old Times and Preperations for the Beach

AS promised, here is my extra long chapter! I got six reviews on the first day, And I hope more will follow! Everyone seems to be liking it, and I havn't gotten any flames, so, its all good! Now, I've been asked to clarify a few things. First on the list is why why WHY won't Kenshin beleive his own best friend. Well, to tell the truth, most of the things in this story have happened to me in real life. I had a very close friend who was tricked into hating me, so I decided to use one of my favorite animes and play it out! Second is why Kenshin doesn't check the evidence? Well for starters, Its coming from his girlfriend, a person he trusts very much and he hasn't seen her other side. Two, other people support the rumors, but he doesn't realize that Tomoe is connected to all of them. Third is if Kaoru was pregnant from Kenshin, then how come since he knows its a lie since he did not do anything with her. Well, for starters what I mean is that they say that Kaoru got pregnant from him and that since he's the "father" he's shackled to her. Now Kenshin knows that he did not do anything so he thinks she did it with someone else and is therefore trying to stick the kid on him. Reason two that supports this is he's rich, remember? Okay, I hope that cleared up some confusion. This particular chapter will focus on the relationship between Soujiro and Myra, with some thoughts from Kenshin on the Kaoru situation. Now its time for... you guessed it! UNRELATED BLABBERINGS OF THE AUTHOR! YAY!

So anywho, My brother is visiting from college. (I can't say where for obvious reasons. There are some wakkos on the web!) He's a freshman there and is constantly telling me horror stories about it. But either way, he's still way too overprotective. For some reason, the senior girl friends I have think he's a heart throb. I don't know, he seems pretty much just my older brother! He reminds me of Aoshi and Kenshin mixed together. He's got short dark hair like Aoshis, even the bangs that hang down in his face. (My mom is constantly trying to get him to cut them shorter, but he somehow manages to dodge her each time. And he does not have blue eyes, they are kinda gray like mine.) He has Kenshin's personality, in saying he is both kind and very blatantly honest about things. He's into tae kwon do like me, but he also takes ju jitsu and hikado, so whenever we spar, he's always using tricks to catch me of guard. (Grrrr! That makes me so mad when I have him cornered, when suddenly I find myself face-first on the mat. He almost never takes an easy on his opponents, even me! The brat...) He loves playing his guitar on our backporch and singing softly to himself or just enjoying the weather. Whenever I catch him, he invites me to sing too. But unfortunately, my voice is about as melodic as nails on a chalkboard, so I don't usually do it that much. Okay! done!

Disclaimer:

Me: Oh Kenshin-san!

Kenshin: What -dono? (name hidden, for safety purposes. And my name is not five letters long either, so neh!)

Me: Tell them the disclaimer please.

Kenshin: Okay, -dono does not like pickles on her sandwhich, or mustard...

Me: (Hits kenshin on the head) "WHACK!" Baka! not that one! The other one.

Kenshin: Oro! (rubs bump on head.) Ah, yes. -dono does not own the rurouni kenshin series, nor any of the charchters, including me...

Me: That's right! And don't sue me, or else I'll sic my little sister on you.

Kenshin: (sweatdrop)...

Okay! on with the story!

oOo

(Kenshin is dreaming of days past. This flashback is set a few days before Kaoru's departure for America...)

KENSHIN POV

It was buzzing all over the school. Kamiya Kaoru was leaving for America in a few days! Though she didn't say why, it was already known. She was leaving because she was pregnant with Kenshin's child.

Which of course I knew was a lie.

I had been positively shocked on hearing the news, but even more so that Kaoru herself had been spreading the rumors. At first I flat-out didn't beleive a word that anyone was saying, but after a while he knew it had to be true, Tomoe had told me herself! And besides, he checked with all of his nearby friends, and everyone (except Sano probably since he was her brother after all) confirmed it that she was. Though I never showed it, my heart was was deeply hurt. This girl, who I had trusted ever since the day we had first met, had betrayed me.

And so, in place of the hurt, anger grew. I spent the rest of the days after the kendo competition treating her like trash, along with the other students. I was always in the front when groups of kids cornered her and threw things at her, squirting ketchup into her hair and teasing her constantly. Most of the teachers just watched idly by, only stopping the brutality when the kids started kicking at her. Still, even through that, her brothers did everything they could to protect her, stood by her when everyone else turned away. Why? It didn't make any sense to me. Didn't they see that she wasn't worth it? But still, somehow a sliver of my friendship with Sano survived, but barely. He seemed more... serious then the fun-loving guy I used to know. Well, it was his sister. But that was another thing I didn't understand! Sano was alway telling me that Kaoru was innocent and that she would never spread such rumors. Why? Didn't he know that everyone in the school had heard it? And besides who else would have spread it? My head was in a whirlwind of confusing thoughts. I didn't understand at all... And why was it that everytime I saw her suffer, I felt this...this heaviness in my soul. Why? Didn't she deserve it? I'm brought out of my stupor when I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked wearily up into Tomoe's worried face, as she stroked my forehead gently. "How do you feel Kenshin? Any better?" I sigh and sink deeper into the plush sofa cushion. "Thank you, Tomoe. And I'm sorry for dragging you out of the club last night." I look around wistfully at my uncle's richly adorned living room, my eyes falling on a beautiful katana set on the all above the hearth. A fire crackles warmly in the hearth, the orange flames dancing and casting deep shadows along the oriental carpet lying before it. A memory comes flooding back, from long before...

(flashback. I'm evil, yes I know. Sorry! Scene: Kenshin looks about 7 years old.)

I laid flat on my stomach, feeling the warm fire toasting my skin. I was super happy; Kaoru was coming over for a sleepover tonight! I couldn't wait to show her my present. I sat up and gazed over the room, pulling my unusually long locks in a tiny ponytail at the base of my neck and fiddling with the collar of my black T-shirt. The walls had beautiful polished oak panels, a few pictures and paintings hung here and there. One wall was lined with bookshelves, overflowing with thick hard-cover books that smelled like dust and old paper. And then there was the huge wall T.V on the other wall, surrounded by more video games then he could count, some lying strewn all over the floor. The room itself was huge, the ceiling so high up that even Uncle Hiko could never reach it. I got up and sat on the sofa, growing impatient, as I swung my legs back and forth. Finally, I heard the maid going to the front door.With blinding speed I rushed out of the room, rushing past the grand staircase leading upstairs, towards the open front door.

"Hi Kenshin!" Kaoru chirped, smiling brightly. She wore a blue-tshirt with little darkblue butterflies in the corner, and short blue jeans.

I grinned in return. "There you are! For a while I thought you weren't coming!" Slung over one of her shoulder was a large blue backpack, and in the other hand was a bokken. "I brought everything you asked! Okay Aoshi, thanks for walking me up to the front door! Tell Auntie that I'll be fine and that I love her." she said, turning to the boy behind her. He glared at me with his ice-blue eyes, glared at the house, even glared at the maid holding open the door; I sure didn't know what was bothering him. He nodded in reply to his sister and patted her head, a very, very small smile crossing his face. "Just be careful, okay? And as for you," he turned to me, growling slightly. "Don't even think about touching my si..." he was abruptly cut off by Kaoru's bokken making contact with his forehead. "Oh stop that you overprotective baka! Kenshin is my friend." Grumbling he rubbed his sore head and retreated down the steps toward the rusty blue car waiting in the mansion's lighted circle driveway.

Kaoru turned to me rolling her eyes. "Don't mind him, he's always doing that." she grabbed my hand and sighed as the maid closed the door behind us and disappeared in the direction of the kitchens. "I always love this nice house! (she doesn't call it a mansion yet) I like how it smells like... like... I don't know, but it always smells good here! And the polished wood, and the staircase, and all the really big rooms, and the..." "Umm, Kaoru" I interrupted. I knew from past experience that unless you had a lot of time, you had better cut her off before she got started. "Perhaps we should set up for the night?" she nodded, her eyes roving everywhere.

I guided her back to the living room I had been waiting in. She set her bags on the floor, and began to pull random things out of them. "Okay, here's my toothbrush, my sleeping bag, my pajamas, my clothes for tommorow, and well here's my bokken so we can practice later, my diary..." she gave me a suspicious glare. "Don't even think about reading it, you red mop-head!" I gave her an innocent look, making a mental note to read some of it when she wasn't looking. She turned back to the bag, frantically pulling things out, so a pile of stuff was rapidly growing next to her. "Okay, where is it? Where is it?" she shook the bag up and down, checking all the pockets before attacking the pile of stuff beside her. After a few moments, she sat down, tears crossing her face. "Oh no... I can't find it...The gift I was going to give you..." Suddenly her face brightened. "Oh I remember! It's in my pocket!" she pulled out a slightly rumpled package from the front pocket in her jeans. She handed it to me, a small pink blush crossing her face.

"Here, I made this for you...It's not fancy or anything..." she looked down at her foot as I steadily unwrapped it. It was a small necklace made of twine, with red plastic beads strung on it and a small clay charm at one end saying "To Kenshin". I grinned and immediately placed it on my wrist. "I really like it Kaoru!" she looked up, a releived smile on her face.

I quickly went around the couch and pulled out the beautifully decorated package I had hidden, before handing it sheepishly to her. "Uhh, here. I-I got this for you a while ago..." she gazed curiously and unwrapped it carefully so as not to tear the wrapping paper. I could hardly wait to see her face when she saw it. I heard her gasp and the next thing I knew she had me in a tight hug as she shrieked her thanks in my ear, her eyes sparkling. She let go of me and held up her prize, gazing at it in awe.

In the firelight, the red kimono looked aflame, the silver phoneixes stitched into the hem gleaming brightly. I had picked it out myself . She hugged it to her chest and swirled around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ken-nii!" she giggled. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly she stopped, looking rather sad, before turning to me. "Oh, this dress... it must have cost so much... and I couldn't get you something as nice..." she looked so forlorn, I couldn't help but give her a hug. "No no really! I love your gift. I'll keep it always." she sniffed and I smiled."Now why don't we go raid the kitchen and see if the cook has any ice cream?" a devillish grin crossed my face. "And we could "suprise" Uncle Hiko! He's in his office right now." she nodded, a beautiful laugh coming up from her throat. We quickly got our equipment and headed out, armed with a foghorn I had "borrowed", some shaving cream and two squirt guns each. Oh yes, it was going to be a long night in the Himura household when the Two Terrors were there...

(flashback end. Haha! I feel bad for Hiko and the rest of the staff.)

"Kenshin? Hey Kenshin!"

I snapped out of my trip down memory lane. "Uh, g-gomen Tomoe. I let my mind wander again..." I looked about the room. Little had changed over the years in this room. As my eyess roved about, memories continued to force themselves up from the back of my mind. The time Kaoru and I had sat up and told ghost stories and scared ourselves so badly that I had spent the whole night clinging to Kaoru and she to me as we watched the shadows dance on the walls...The time we made a tent out of blankets and atechoclate we had gotten from the kitchen laughing as we tried to read a tattered jokebook with a dim flashlight...The time when I was sick she came over and visited an we ended up having a huge pillow fight... Arrgh! I couldn't get them to stop! Lately more and more something was triggering more and more memories to spew up from the back of my mind. I suddenly stood up."Tomoe, you should probably go home and get some sleep... I-I'm going to my room..." she seemed suprised but nodded. "Hey, you know Kenshin you look a little pale. Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow and relax?" I nodded and she smiled and exited the room. After I heard the front door open and slam shut, I made my way to my room on the second floor. Still the memories kept coming! As I went up the stairs, I remembered Kaoru and I having races by sliding down the bannisters of the great staircase... the time when we set a army of slinkies cascading down the steps... I rubbed my temples with my hand as I reached the top, only to be barraged by more memories... Running down the hallways playing hide-and-go-seek tag, the time I smacked my hand into the doorframe and Kaoru had tenderly kissed it so it would feel better, the time we decided to play as explorers and turned Uncle Hiko's study into a minature jungle, complete with stuffed animals lying ontop of his desk and his important paperwork, potted plants shoved into every available space, and a small river of water from a overturned bucket on his chair seeping into the carpet. My ears were still ringing from his horrible shout "KENSHINNNN!". We had both decided to seek refuge in a nearby closet, trying desperately to keep our giggles supressed lest we should be caught... Finally I reached my room and plopped down onto my huge bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't get the memories out of my had, no matter how hard I tried to sweep them away, like dust more rose up. I felt that feeling, that deadweight, and a strange burning in my chest...

Could it be that I was wrong about Karou?

I shook my head. No. People changed so easily, that even though I was close to the Kaoru of before, I had no feelings for this new Kaoru.

Or did I?

The more I thought about it, the more it bugged me. That night when she had been practicing her sword arts...I had been captivated by her grace and her sureness. And when she was attacked by those thugs... I had come to her defense, hadn't I? Of course, it was my "civic duty"... but a part of me... a part of me...

...wanted to protect her...

And then I had even gotten her a gift when she was in the hospital, and that night at the karaoke club...

NO!

The words reverberated from my mind, drowning everything else. No, not again. If I gave her my trust again... she would just crush it, try to hurt me again... But then again... The deadweight had returned. Why? I didn't understand. My mind in a storm of memories both painful and happy, I drifted off to the blank darkness of sleep.

oOo

MYRA POV

"Myra! I need your help please!"

I turned to Kaoru who was desperately trying to keep the dinner she was cooking for us from turning into a charcoal briquette. I laughed and quickly tried to salvage it, flipping over the burned fish and at the same time add the right amount of sesame oil to the pan to keep it from scorching. "Uhh, Kaoru? Why don't you let me handle it? You can set the table." She opened her mouth to argue, but caught the begging stares of her brothers. Growling something about being unappreciated, she grudgingly complied. I laughed again and turned my attention to the meal. Well, it was a little crispy, but If I added some chopped garlic and just a bit of lemon juice, it might not be too bad... "C-can I help you Myra-san?" A nervous voice beside me chirped. I looked up into Soujiro's face and smiled. "Sure Sou-san. Can you peel this clove of garlic?" I replied, tossing him the small clove. He nodded and began to peel it with a small knife. I turned back to cooking when suddenly a spat of hot oil splattered onto my hand. I leaped back with a cry, holding my injured hand. "Myra-san! Are you okay?" I heard Kaoru call. "I-it's fine, just a little burn..." "A burn?" suddenly Soujiro grabbed my hands, gazing intently. I was very suprised by such a bold move, when he suddenly blushed and dropped it. "S-sorry M-myra-san...That was improper of me." I had to supress a giggle. He was so cute all nervous like that. "It's okay Soujiro-san. That's really sweet of you to be concerned." I went over to the sink and began to rinse it in cold water, looking out of the kitchen window at the evening sky. In the reflection of the glass, he looked back up, the blush deepening on his cheeks. Then he hastily went back to work n the clove of garlic as if his life depended on it.

I had to supress my grin. What a sweetheart he was.

Soon, he had finished chopping up the garlic and I threw it into the pan, using a few techniques I learned in cooking classes I was taught in Italy. The others had come up behind me, watching with aweful eyes as I flipped the food high up in the air and catching it again with the pan. "Yo, Myra-san. Your pretty good with that! Are you studying to be a cook?" Sano asked, watching the airborne food hungrily. I snorted. "Hardly. My father expects me to be a "gentlewomen", so I can take over the company when I'm older. I had to have all these boring lessons, and snotty teachers, but at least he lets me do some things I want to do. But he's hoping to marry me off to some rich pompous guy, I guess." I finished my show and quickly divided the food onto seperate plates. "Okay! Time to chow!" I set the plates in each spot and sat down. The brothers looked at the food, then each took one tentative bite, then stopped with there eyes lowered. I began to grow nervous at the sudden silence. "Umm, it's not good?" I murmered, scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly Sano looked up. "That was the most damn best thing I've tasted in months!" he howled. He practically had tears in his eyes.The other two nodded then proceeded to wolf down there food as if there was no tommorow. Only Kaoru remained deadly calm, taking slow bite after another and glaring daggers at her brothers. She set down her fork and turned to me.

"I hate you. You cook way better then me." she broke out into a happy scowl, and I giggled.

"Thanks. You know, if you want I can cook the meals just as long as someone helps prepare it. And I can teach you a few things too!"

"Would you really?" Sano asked eagerly. He had already finished his plate and looked expectant for more. "Kaoru's cookings so bad it tastes like it was scraped off the roadside..." Kaoru's fist connected squarely with his nose. "What did you say toriatama?" she growled as Sano rolled about on the wooden floor howling. I shook my head. It was going to take a while to get used to this family. I stood up and took the plates, when a sudden pain in my hand made me drop one. It landed with a dull thump on the covered tabletop. The burn turned out to be larger then I had expected and I had brushed it against another dish. "Oh Myra! are you okay?" Kaoru cried, picking Sano up off the floor by an ear. "It's alright, really. Just a burn..." I murmered, gazing at the large red welt on said hand. Soujiro suddenly stood up from the table and beckoning to me, quickly left the room. Curiously, I followed after, leaving the bickering siblings (and poor Aoshi) in the dining room. "If you'll wait just a minute, Myra-san I will get some cream for that." Soujiro called over his shoulder. I nodded and took a seat on the black leather living room sofa. Soon he reappeared from the hallway carrying a white metal box with a large red cross on the side. He sat beside me and opened it, shuffling through the numerous amounts of bandages, creams, and equipment. Finally he pulled out a small white tube and twisted off the cap. "It has essence of aloe so it should help soothe the burn..." he squirted some into his hand and began to massage it into the welt. Again he realised he had touched my hand and quickly dropped it, his face turning a burning red. "Uh, uh, G-gomen again..." he got up and cuddled at the opposite end of the sofa, looking absolutely miserable. I had to stifle my laugh as I saw him rub his temples forgetting he still had some cream on his fingers. I giggled again and wiped off the white goo from his forehead with a piece of gauze. "Thank you for being concerned about me, Soujiro. That's very kind of you." he turned three shades of red and stuttered something. I smiled and got up. "Well, shall we see if Kaoru and Sano have killed each other yet?" he calmed down some and we laughed. Finally we made our way back to the dining room, where the fight between Sano and Kaoru escalated. Sighing I sat back down at my spot and continued to eat, watching the two go at it. Yep, this was definitely a strange group. My eyes fell on Sou and I felt my heart warm slightly. Well, at least there were some things here that were worth it.

(Next day)

AOSHI POV

I spread out onto the couch, sighing in relaxed contentment. Thank God it was Saturday! Maybe, just maybe, I could actually get some rest, and... "Aoshi! what are you doing? We have to go get school supplies!" Kaoru called a she shoved Sano and Soujiro before her. Myra followed a pained expression on her face. "Why do we have to go now? Shouldn't we be enjoying ourselves BEFORE school starts? We still got plenty of time to go school shopping. Hey, I know! Lets go to the beach!" Sano and Sou nodded frantically, trying to escape the irongrip of Kaoru. After a few minutes of arguing, it was settled. we would go to the beach this very afternoon. Kaoru clapped her hands to gain our attention."Okay, now that the plans are changed, Myra and I will coordinate it! Myra, you can prepare the food and get . Sano, you go out and get the other barbeque necessities, like ice for the cooler, charcoal, lighter fluid, etcetra. NO SAKE!" she added, glaring at him. "Sou, you can help Myra pack up the food and get it in the van. Aoshi?" she turned tome and paused. "Just help out where you can. And I'll get the towels and stuff, each of you have a swimsuit right? Okay? Good. Alright, Hup to it!" With that, she marched out of the room. Sighing, I got up from the couch and shuffled off to my room. Sometimes I really wondered who the leader of the family was, me or her? I began to search through my drawer, looking for a swimsuit. Finally, I managed to find my only pair, black with a blood-red stripe down the side. Maybe I could just get away with sleeping on the beach blanket, I needed to sleep so badly... Suddenly a knock came from my door. "Come in." Myra entered, red in the face and looking rather frustrated. "Hey, sorry. Do you know where Sano is? He should be back by now..." As if on cue, the sound of screeching tires in the driveway came wafting through the open window. "Oh, never mind..." she exited the room, grumbling slightly. I smiled inwardly. Looks like Sano didn't just have to worry about Kaoru now.

oOo

Bwahaha! Next chapter is about being on the beach! Suprises in store for everyone! And Aoshi will get in touch with Misao, Sou and Myra will get closer, Kenshin is gonna get some of what's coming to him, and introduction of Saito! I hope this one was good, but I might not be able to update for a while. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I get fiftenn reviews, then i will do my verybest to update faster, make the chapter long, AND more detailed! Whew, COME ON PEOPLE! (laughs insanely) sorry, I'm just really hyper. My cousin is coming from Korea and is staying with us until he can support himself! He's so cool, he loves motorcycles (and he knows how to ride them) and he is a DDR champion! iust got the news today. Our house is getting a bit more crowded... But its alright. Okay, till next time. Sayonara!

Oh, one more thing. How does everyone like the charachter Myra? She's mine, ya hear? (the following is in pig-latin) onay ouchietay! okayway? yebay! onarasyay


	8. SORRY! NOT AN UPDATE!

Okay, I know that you are all pretty severely angry that I havn't updated recently. But you have to know, school is gonna start soon, my brothers going back to college tommorow, and of course, the reason why I couldn't write.

I'm sorry I was unable to update, But just one thing happened after another! Okay, first reason I couldn't update was because we had a power outage, and when the electricity finally came back on, I plugged in my computer only to have it spark and sizzle like the Fourth of July. Turns out I had left it on and fried my power supply. So after two days of hunting through our JunkShed (I don't know if you have one, but in our family, anything that's broken, but has usable parts gets thrown in there) I finally found a oldy computer, but the power supply intact. so I took it up to my room and prepared to do surgery on my computer. But then I lost the freaking screwdriver, spent two hours trying to find it till it magically turned up beneath my freaking bed underneath a freaking pile of clothes. Yeah, if you can't tell, I was getting pretty frustrated. Then I finally unscrewed the covering on the computer and...SNAP! A part of the power supply broke off. I was just about to go into a apocalyptic (Is that how you spell it?Apocolyptic, acopolyptic, ah whatever...) rage when my oh so calm brother walked in and offered to do it IF (there's always an IF with brothers. ) I cleaned his room. I was desperate, so I said yes. BAD mistake! In the few days that he was staying, he had managed to trash the entire guest room; I'm talking about garbage shoved in the corners, clothes hanging off the lampshade, chips and crumbs and God only knows what else strewn across the floor, and a suspicious smell of forbidden foods (Mom tends to be a nutrition freak; in a sense, forbidden food tends to be cookies, cake, and other yummy food and he didn't even share!) He finished fixing my computer in aout three minutes. Me to clean his room? FOUR HOURS. I'm not exaggerating. What makes it worse is that just the day after, TODAY, in a sense, I peeked into his room and nearly broke down sobbing. Messy messy messy... I wonder why my mom doesn't talk him up about it? Probably given up by now...

So anyway, I'm sorry. I went out of town to my grandparents farm, and wrote two new chapters for this story and saved them on a floppy. Unfortunately, I returned home to find that none of the computers in our house have a floppy drive. So, I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer till I can get a ride to the library and use the oldy computers there. So, I'm sorry! APOLOGIES ALL AROUND FOR BRINGING YOUR HOPES UP THEN DASHING THEM TO PIECES ON THE GROUND WITH A FALSE ALARM UPDATE. Please don't be mad. Okay, I've got to go! Just heard the smoke alarm go off. In my house, it means its either a fire, or my brother has finished cooking dinner. Hey, anyone want a charcoal briquette? I don't know what it is with the guys in our fanily...all of them are lousy cooks except for my uncle Louie. (Note: My uncle's name is not really louie, but I'm not going to give his name away! Plus, Louie sounds more like a cook name anyway.) He makes the most wicked apple fritters. (Hey! Don't bash 'em till you've tried 'em!) Hmmm, smoke seems to be drifting into my room, and the sounds of yelling have been kicked up a notch...I better see what's going on... Take care!

Wise White Dragon


	9. At the Beach, and Inner Confusion

Finally I have returned! (Bwahahahaha! Hamsters beware!) I'm so sorry about not being able to update and the bad news is I will be unable to update as regularly as I had hoped. (Tomatoes begin to fly; author pulls out a rune-covered shield and protects her face.) Hah! I'm ready this… (A particularly large tomatoe splats down on top of the author's head.) …eww… So anyway, this is the chapter I made over the summer! Enjoy, and…well, enjoy!

Hee hee hee! Next chap is up! I hope everyone loves the story so far and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love getting reviews. I'm so sorry that I don't have time to answer them but please know that I enjoy each and every one of them. Okay, time for AUTHOR'S UNRELATED BLABBERINGS!

Well, I went to a metro park recently because my aunt's mother was leaving for Germany. (Did I mention our family is very diverse?) It was lots of fun. My uncle brought his motor boat, and he has five kids, (my cousins.) Okay, put this together. Seven kids, (Not including my brother. He just curled up beneath a tree and went to sleep.) and a motorboat. ... Oh yeah. It was a nightmare. The younger ones got into fights, which we managed to sort out, but then some didn't want to wait on shore, so I stayed ashore till they got back. T-T By the time they got back, it was dark out and there was no way we could go boating at night, so I didn't get a turn. Sucks to be me! But I had a lot of fun swimming and stuff... Oh well! Maybe next time...

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, And to try to get money from me is like trying to squeeze water out of rocks. I'm not rich, so suing is just a waste of time. Plus, if you do, I'll sic my hyperactive little sister on you. Bwahahaha:P Also, there is the use of some adult language here... Just a warning! Okay, on with the story!

oOo

KAORU POV

It was an absolutely gorgeous day at the beach.

The sun was golden-hot against the navy-blue sky dotted with a few white fluffy clouds. The silky white sand was comfortably warm and the ocean looked so deliciously cool.

I squealed in excitement, dragging the cooler out from the back of our van by myself and searching for a nice spot. "It's so perfect today! We came just in time." Soon everyone had exited the van armed with towels, swimsuits and smeared with lotion. We paraded across the beach each one holding one of the necessities of the beach... "Hey Kaoru, was a T.V really necessary? Even its portable, I don't think were going to need it..." Soujiro panted, hefting the heavy object onto his shoulder. "Well, maybe not. Why don't you leave it in the car?" I replied, spotting the perfect spot. It was a sandy embankment with a few leafy trees shading the spot, and the seawater sloshed below, glistening cool. We quickly set up camp on the spot, burying the coolers in the sand, setting up the beach umbrella, spreading out the blanket and the radio, and starting up the barbecue pit. Soon, all was set for the perfect day at the beach. "Say, Kaoru. Why don't we put on our swimming suits?" Myra murmured, picking up her small backpack of things. I nodded and we tromped back across the warm sand towards the refreshment center. "There's the bathroom. Damn it all, its so crowded!" the tall girl sighed. Indeed, the bathroom was overflowing with women and girls of every age, trying to pull on swimsuits that were too small, or too tight. I had to grin as I watched several little girls show off their swimsuits to each other. Suddenly I froze.

Tomoe was there.

She was just exiting one of the numerous stalls, towel in one hand and lotion in the other. She wore a beautiful red bikini that showed too much, and delicate red flip-flops. Seeing me, she ambled over, smirking. I could feel Myra stiffen, slowly picking up the angry aura emanating to me as I watched her uneasiness grow. "This is that wretch Tomoe, isn't she?" she growled, hoisting the backpack up onto her shoulder in an agitated manner. I nodded, as Tomoe came to a stop before us. "My, what a pleasure to see you Kaoru," Tomoe smiled, in sickening sweetness. I looked down, feeling the anger boiling up through me, but Myra took a step forward staring down at Tomoe, her gray eyes like a fierce storms filled with unsuppressed rage. For the moment, I regretted I had ever told Myra about the things that had happened to me because of Tomoe... "Stop the pleasantries. Your the whore who tricked Kenshin and hurt Kaoru, aren't you?" she snarled, her hand clenched in a fist. I could feel people staring and whispering around us, waiting to see the drama unfolding before them. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about!" snorted Tomoe, flicking her towel. That did it. "The hell you don't. After all your the one that started those nasty rumors in the first place, you despicable lying slut." Myra hissed, her eyes flashing as she advanced mercilessly upon her.

Suddenly, a familiar red-head popped out from the crowd.

"Tomoe! What's..." Kenshin caught sight of me, and immediately positioned himself beside Tomoe, glaring at me with cruel amber eyes, without any humane expression. I felt a sudden surge of anguish and hatred and took a few steps backward, preparing to melt into the group. Myra however, refused to back down, turning her fury upon Kenshin instead.

She shook her head, then peered at him, almost curiously. "How can you be so blind? Are you really that much of an idiot?" I stopped as she turned and put a hand on my shoulder and we moved back through the crowd. Suddenly she stopped and whirled around. "You sicken me. What kind of friend are you, turning on someone who you know doesn't lie like that! I can see that wench over there has got you in a net of deception, and you're so stupid and simple-minded you're blinded by her beauty; you don't even know her heart. You aren't even a fraction of a bit worthy of Kaoru, and she doesn't need you. Good riddance, you gullible bastard. I hope you get every bit of hell that's coming to you." With those final roaring words, she turned and dragged me out of there, never looking back.

I got a glimpse of Kenshin's shocked and rather dazed face and Tomoe's white angry one before the crowds closed around us. Some people were actually cheering as Myra made her way to the bathroom, though I think most of them had no idea what was going on. As we entered separate stalls, I could hear her fuming, "Why that lousy bitch and that moron...Who do they think they are..." Soon we emerged from our "dressing rooms", clothes in hand. She was still ranting on about them, but changed her attention to our bathing suits instead. I wore a blue bikini, patterned with little sliver fish, and Myra was wearing a cute black bikini with little red lilies sewn in the corners. After we admired each other's swimming gear, we quickly exited the bathroom, dodging past the milling crowd. Some people recognized us and shouted, but we ran away back toward our campsite, towels flapping behind us.

As we walked back across the sand, Myra suddenly turned to me.

"Are you okay? ...Sorry about that. I kind of lost my temper..."

"It's okay. Really! Did you see their faces? I don't think anyone has had the courage to stand up to those two like you did... But now they'll come after you too..."

"Bah. Let them come! Its not like I'm not used to it. I was always the brat in middle school, remember? You were the poor foreign girl that I happened to be best buds with. That's pretty much just the same way it is in high school. But you meet people that are like you, and sometimes you can become best friends like me and you!"

"...Yeah...:"

"What's the matter?"

"It's just...I'm worried Tomoe has got something slimy up her sleeve..."

"No kidding? Well its better then my foot up her..."

She was interrupted when a volleyball flew out of nowhere, connecting squarely with the back of her head. We both wheeled around to spot the assailant. I looked up into deep yellow eyes...

Hoo boy...

"Saito, you apologize." I hissed, throwing the offending ball back at him. He caught it with ease, and gave a wolfish grin. "And what if I don't, Raccoon girl?" I fought the urge to tackle him when a familiar girl with kind eyes came up and whacked the famed Wolf on the back of the head. "Baka! Be nice. Hello Kaoru! Oh, and who's this with you?" "Hi Tokio! This is Myra. She's a foreign exchange student from America." I smiled. Tokio was one of the few people who was actually nice to me in middle school. "It's nice to meet you, Tokio-san. And who is this bad wolfie?" Myra smirked, jutting a thumb at the annoyed looking teenager.

Tokio laughed as Saito muttered dangerously and glared at us. Bad idea. Tokio immediately rose to the challenge, and stared him down, her eyes flashing fire. Wisely, Saito backed down, growling slightly as I fought the urge to laugh. Behold the girl who tamed the famed Wolf! "So Saito, what have you been up to since school let out?" I smirked. "Kendo. Fighting. Cigarettes. Basically what I've all done before." he growled, suddenly lighting one up out of nowhere. Tokio swatted the horrid smelling thing out of his hand, glaring daggers before turning back to us. "Oh, we've gone to a few places here and there. So Myra, how do you like Japan?" "Oh, this isn't the first time I've been here but just the same, I love it." she replied. As the two were talking, Saito pulled me aside, a serious expression on his face. "Kaoru. This is just a warning. People are still a bunch of jackasses around here. Don't expect those people to have grown up." He looked solemnly with his golden eyes, almost pitifully. Even though he could be a real pain in the ass, he had higher morals then any guy I ever knew, mostly I think was because of his kendo and martial arts training. The guy was a muscle house with a short temper, a very bad combination. Back then, he had done his part, helping me through the jeering crowds if Misao or Soujiro wasn't there to get me out. The guy was known throughout school for being a fighter for "Aku Soku Zan", (literal translation means "Death for Death" but most people call it "Swift Death to Evil". which is basically the same thing.) so he wasn't messed with. To a sense, he was a very simple minded guy; what was wrong, had to be obliterated, and what was right, had to be protected, simple as that. I often wonder how on earth Tokio can stand him; it was thought for a while she was an incarnation of a Buddha. I nodded to his statement, then quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to think about the new school year just yet, especially when I wasn't certain what it was going to be like or if there would be any difference from before. Suddenly, frantic screams interrupted our conversation, making us turn and see what the commotion was all about. People began rushing past us toward the shoreline, shouting at something we couldn't see. Curiously, we said our goodbyes to Tokio and Saito before we followed, joining the growing crowd. A woman ran desperately along the beach, screaming. "My kids! Help! Someone save my poor babies!" she pointed out to sea, and in the distance I could see two young boys frantically trying to keep their heads above water. I saw the lifeguard farther down the beach, who was desperately trying to get the rescue boat, started, but was taking too much time; by the time he reached them, they would already be claimed by the sea. I turned to Myra "We have to do something! The lifeguard won't make it in time!" Suddenly, there was a splash from in front of us. A girl with a familiar long braid (that I couldn't remember from who...hey, wait a minute...) began to swim towards them, ignoring the shouts of protest from the crowd. I prepared to follow, since there was no way that she could save both of them and swim back, but there was another splash. A man with black swim pants with a blood-red stripe down the side dived into the crystal waves... "Aoshi!" I yelled out as he streaked away from the shore and out to the distant victims. He continued after her, swimming powerfully in the stead of the girl. We watched as they drew closer to the two frightened boys, and the girl reached the first one, followed by Aoshi. Suddenly, one of the boys slipped under water. There were gasps from the crowd as we watched in horror...

oOo

AOSHI POV

(a few minutes before the two kids)

What a great idea. The weather was perfect and the air was warm and relaxing. I stretched out on my back and closed my eyes, enjoying the salty ocean breeze wind over us. Sano and Sou were fighting again. Apparently, Sano had managed to sneak a couple bottles of sake and Soujiro was trying to get them away from him. (An impossible task!) I was just to tired to break them up. Oh well, let them rip each other's throats out. Maybe it would be quieter... Suddenly, a piercing scream ripped through the air. I abruptly sat up, annoyed that my nap was interrupted. There was a lady running along the shore flapping her arms about like a chicken, pointing out to sea. As her voice rose several decibels, I saw the two kids thrashing way out, unable to keep afloat. Damn it all, there goes my restful day at the beach... I slid down the embankment, Sano and Sou following. Already the gawkers began to crowd behind the women, being perfectly useless except blocking my way. Where was the damn lifeguard? Probably snoozing. As I shoved people aside, I heard a splash as someone jumped in. Finally, I worked out of the crowd and dived into the water. God, it was freezing! I almost jumped right back out, but ahead of me, I could see the other person, a girl in a green bikini swimming towards the floundering victims. Dang she was fast! I poured on the speed, and found myself dead behind her as she reached the first boy. Suddenly the second kid went under. Seeing me behind her, she pointed to the boy she had in her grasp, then pointed toward the place where the boy had sunk. With that, she shoved the boy towards me and dove beneath the surface. As I quickly gathered up the crying kid in my arms and kicked to stay afloat, I waited for the girl to break the surface.

Precious seconds ticked by.

Suddenly, two heads burst from the blue waves, both gasping for breath. Her large deep-green eyes roved about, before settling on me as she firmly kept the boy's head above water, mindless of herself. She panted for breath, murmuring encouragement to me and to the two frightened boys.

My heart skipped a beat.

Her long dark braid trailed lazily in the water behind her, accenting her well-formed body as she kicked to stay afloat. Her eyes were like two deep emeralds, the bright sparkle of life making them brilliant.

To put it short, she was beautiful.

The blaring sound of a siren broke our thoughts. The lifeguard rescue boat sped toward us over the water, late of course. Soon we were hoisted aboard, sopping wet but breathing. As we sped back toward shore the girl sat next to me in the bottom of the hull, sighing. She looked at the two boys who were currently bawling their eyes out as the medic looked over them, then looked back at me. "Hey. Thanks for your help." I glanced over and she gave me a bright smile, handing me one of the towels the rescuers had given to her. "I didn't think that any of those gawking idiots would actually help, so... well, anyway, my name's Misao Makimachi. What's yours?"

"Aoshi Kamiya." I toweled my hair and felt a strange warm feeling growing in my chest.

"Nice to meet you, Aoshi."

Pause.

"Misao-san..."

"Please. Just call me Misao."

"Alright...Misao. You were pretty gutsy back there."

"Erm...Thanks... It's just...I mean...I just did what had to be done... And well, you were there too, and I couldn't have kept both of them afloat...so uh..."

She looked down, a light pink blush spreading down her cheeks. I had to keep myself from smiling. Hang on a second. Me? Smile! What the heck? By now, we had reached the shore where the two kids were ushered back into their tearful mother's arms. As the enthusiastic crowd surrounded me as well as my worried siblings, I realised that the real hero, Misao, was nowhere to be seen.

She was gone.

Damn it all! I didn't even ask her for her phone number!

Hey...Wait a minute...Misao? Makimachi Misao?

Why does her name sound so familiar?

Misao...Mis..ao...

Misao?

I was jolted from my thoughts when a very tearfully worried and furious Kaoru tackled into me, howling about how she was so worried and such. Behind her my, brothers dragged us through the crowd, back to our picnic site. "Mou! Aoshi you nearly gave me a heart attack! I was so worried, I thought a freak current would sweep you under, or you'd get a cramp, or..." as my sister continued to babble on, Sano clapped me on the back. "Great job, Ice-face! This calls for a celebration! Sake?" "Oh no you don't," Kaoru hissed, immediately set on my younger brother. "Don't even think about getting drunk this time, or I'll knock your front teeth in, you stupid tori-atama!"

"Calm down tanuki, this is a special moment!"

"How dare you call me a tanuki! I'll tear you to shreds..."

Sigh...

There goes my restful afternoon...

TOMOE POV (ha! I bet you weren't expecting that!)

Why that lousy bitch and her slut of a friend! Of all the days that they could possibly show up! I shifted on the towel, exposing more skin. Talk about annoying! And it was close today. No doubt what that American girl said was on Kenshin's mind. I looked over at the red-headed hottie. Oh, I wish he'd just dye that hair and cut it shorter. He would look much manlier, and that stupid taste in swordsmanship was annoying. Back then, he had seemed like the perfect boy, popular rich, good looks, but nowadays... I was seriously thinking of like, getting another boyfriend. Oh, he had been hard to get with him all hung up over that Kaoru girl. What did he see in her anyway? She didn't wear makeup, she had muscles and she was so tomboyish. Ewww, I bet she got sweaty a lot from all that stupid training! Well, it had been so easy to tear them apart. Especially when she left for America, it fit so nicely with the rumors. After all, what better reason to leave school then because you were pregnant? And for so long to, it just seemed to affirm everything. Truthfully, I have no idea as to why that wench left. Maybe she really did get pregnant from some guy! I laugh inwardly, thinking about all the times before. It had been so... fulfilling, just to crush her like that. But that was what annoyed me too... Every time, she was teased, every time she ever suffered, that light, that spirit in her eyes never went out. It dimmed, oh yes, but it never went out. It was unsettling, annoying. I feel this overwhelming urge to grind it into the ground.

Crush it.

How?

How had she survived the taunts? The teasing? What did she have that made her different from the other people who had stood in my way before? I didn't understand.

It bugged me...

"Tomoe-dono?"

I snapped my attention back to Kenshin. He sat next to me, staring out to sea, his thoughts and mind elsewhere. The sun was getting lower. Soon it would be the sunset. "What is it sweetie?" I replied, gently stroking his cheek.

"...Do you love me?"

I was taken aback. I tried to read his eyes, but they were shadowed by his bangs, curse it all.

"Umm...well...of course I do!"

He looked up, and I noticed his eyes had faded to a gentler violet-blue. He looked at me, and then smiled. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, Tomoe-dono. I have to go, umm, for a walk."

What was his problem? "Okay. Just don't be too long!" I replied, a sweet smile on my face. He nodded, then strode away from me, his tanned muscled back rolling with his movements. Oh yes, he was definitely hot, no question. A bit short, but definitely hot. I turned my attention back to the sunset and checking out the other hot guys on the beach from the corner of my eyes. Hey! It was a fine day to go boyfriend shopping! I relaxed and watched, now that Kenshin was gone.

KAORU POV

I turned to the group, stretching. Other then the incident with Tomoe, and the near drowning of those two kids, the day had been perfect. After Aoshi had settled down, he told me the girl who had assisted in the rescue was none other then Misao! I knew that braid looked familiar! Aoshi couldn't remember who the girl was, so I enlightened him for a while. He didn't really know much about her because the time that we were friends, we were in middle school, and he was in high school. he actually seemed rather interested about her, so I told her of how she had helped me in the past. After that, we had fun swimming, tanning, burying Sano when he got wasted. He was so mad when he woke up! but now the day was almost over, and it was time to pack up and go home. As we began to shuffle things around, Myra came up to me. "Hey. That wasn't so bad after all! Aoshi's a hero, Sano didn't so anything extremely stupid (yet), and Sou even talked to me without stuttering (at least, not a lot!)." I grinned, and looked over at Sou, who was blushing bright red, and unknowingly trying to pack towels into the cooler. "Oy! Sou STOP!' Myra shouted, grabbing his hands before they plunked the towels in the freezing water. However she tripped, knocking the ice cooler over and falling onto Sou in a very, umm, uncomfortable position. Sano, who unfortunately was beside the cooler, howled as the ice water splashed all over his pants. Meanwhile Myra got off of Sou, both blushing madly as she tried to apologize, while Sano cursed and ranted about having to be in his soaking wet pants. Finally, we managed to pack everything into the van without too many disasters. As the others clambered in, I noticed the sun was setting, blood red and setting the sky ablaze. It was breath-taking... "Hey you guys! I'll be right back. I want to watch the sunset." I smiled, and before they could voice any protest, I dashed away over the sand. Finally when I was a good distance away, I began to walk along a bit of deserted shoreline, enjoying the darkening water splash over my feet. A cool evening breeze washed over my face, disentangling a few stray strands of hair around my face. Beside me, a large sandune loomed over, like a sleeping beast. I clambered up to the top and sat there, watching the sun set. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me, and I turned...

Kenshin was there.

The sun made the shadows on his face and bare chest darken, dying his skin red. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, almost like the tail of a flaming comet it blew lazily in the evening wind. His eyes were wide with surprise, a deep violet-blue I remembered from before. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat, but my mind clenched down. "What are you doing here?" I hissed, starting to get up. Suddenly the sandy edge crumbled beneath my feet and I leapt forward instinctively.

Straight into him.

He gave a squawk of surprise and lost his balance, reeling backwards. We tumbled down the back of the dune, knees and elbows colliding with each other as we fought to get our feet. Finally we came to a stop at the bottom, resembling a human pretzel. I was lying on top of him, my legs twisted beneath his, and one arm trapped beneath him. But his arms were locked around me, as if shielding me. He immediately let go, trying to untangle himself from me. "What the hell was that for?" he snarled, trying to crawl out from beneath me. "Well it wasn't my fault! If you hadn't startled me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I shot back, also trying to get away from him. As we pulled apart, we faced each other, breathing hard. "So what the heck were you doing out here anyway wench?" he growled. "I wasn't sneaking up on people, that's for sure!" I shouted, eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't either? I was just out here walking. What were you doing?"

"I was just watching the sunset that's all! And...why did you protect me when we fell?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about. You're probably just lying again, bitch!"

"I'm not going to argue with you. I'm leaving!" I got up to go back, when I noticed a red stain on his forearm. A small gash welled blood, and I gasped at the sight of it. "Your arm!"

"It's nothing."

"Don't be an asshole. It's not nothing!" I went over and gently touched his arm, but he wrenched it away from me. "Don't touch me."

"I'm trying to help you dammit!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

Finally I grabbed his arm again with a vice like grip. As he protested I ripped a shred of cloth from my shirt and dabbed the blood away, putting pressure to the wound. "I'm just doing this because it was my fault you fell down the hill. Plus, its the right thing to do, even if you are a jackass." I hissed, tearing another shred for a bandage. He sat in surprised silence as I worked quickly over it, tightening the cloth strip and wiping the excess blood away gently. I got up and wiped my bloodstained hands on a corner of my jeans, staining them. "Okay. Go home and clean that thing, You can be sure that it will get infected if it doesn't get treatment," I said coldly, walking off toward the parking lot. I almost didn't hear the small thank you he murmured, but pretended I didn't. I was actually rather surprised. After all, he did hate my guts now. I finally cleared the last stretch of sand and saw the waiting van, its red taillights glowing brightly in the evening air. When I entered the waiting van, I was immediately set upon by the others as to why the hell my clothes were blood-stained and ripped. "Someone got hurt, that's all." I replied, before staring out the window at the dark sky. Sensing that I needed quiet, the rest of the group became silent except for Sano, who was drunk again. As I watched the finally rays of the sun disappear and the night sky begin, I found myself thinking about the way he had looked, so much like...

...like before...

Though no one else saw it, a single tear slid down my cheek before dripping off my chin and disappearing. Sano put in a cd I had brought from America and put the volume low as I gazed out the window into the darkening sky and slowly dozed off, listening to the soft music murmuring through my ears.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright But not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when

(Song from one of my favorite bands, Nickelback! The song is Someday. :D)

I gave a short humorless chuckle. Yeah right. Kenshin and I would probably never make it right, not for a hundred years. But I felt… a strange glimmer of hope. Which I immediately snuffed out. This Kenshin I didn't know. This Kenshin, I didn't care about.

Didn't I?

Before I realized it, I was asleep as our van rushed off into the night, the yellow marks on the road blurring into a single line, then a quiet darkness studded with twinkling stars…

KENSHIN POV

I'm still staring at the bandage Kaoru placed on my arm. After she left, I had gone back to Tomoe, who was impatiently waiting for me. She had immediately asked what had happened and I simply told her I fell. Which was true, after all. After we had cleared up and left the beach, and I had dropped her off at her house, I found myself driving aimlessly through the deserted streets, my mind totally preoccupied. What was that? The minute she had touched my skin, I had felt something, almost like an electrical charge burst through me from her fingertips. And she had actually cared for me! I gingerly touched the fabric that was covering the wound, already stiff and blood soaked. She had not hesitated for a second to help me, had easily ripped her clothes to make bandages for me.

Why?

It always came back to that one word; Why? Why was it that every time I saw her, my heart fluttered? Why was it that her American friend's words had affected me so badly? Why did she bother to help me, after all I had done to her? Why did she look so beautiful to me, there in the sunset light? Why this sudden doubt? Why had I instinctively protected her when we had fallen down the dune? Why did I feel this way? Why was I so confused? Why did I even care?

Why?

A whole bunch of questions, with no answers. And still, that deadweight hanging on me. Why did it plague me now? I could feel my frustration boiling up. Finally I turned the wheel home, my mind a storm of emotions and memories. As I pulled into the garage, I looked down at the bandage again, gingerly touching it. It was tied with utmost precision, and it was there. It came down to that fact; it was actually there. She had actually done something nice to me, after all the horrible things I had done to her. Again, an unnamable feeling crept up in me. Guilt? Doubt? Why?

All the proof was there. All the witnesses, all the timing. She left for America right around her said pregnancy time, hadn't come back for several years. All those people telling me she had said those things. So why did I feel something was off? Ugh, I'm getting a headache. In a daze, I have crept inside, ignoring the maids sleepy hellos. Funny. Who knew your body could move without you even thinking about it? Now I was up the staircase. Now I was opening the door to my room. Now I was flopping down on the bed.

Now I was on the edge of an abyss.

Just like the past nights, I was bombarded by memories, trying to tell me something, something I couldn't understand. What? I stared at the ceiling till I finally felt myself drifting off to sleep.

oOo

Yay! Another chapter done! (calls Kenshin and others into the room,)

Me: Come on you lot! Party-time! (takes a swig of sake and begins to dance around the room, swaying because she is drunk.)

Kenshin:...Sessha would rather not... And how come Sessha's charachter is a total jackass?

Sano: (also drunk, both author and he have each other's arms around each other's neck.) Becauseyouregonnachange!(hic)Ithink...Yoauthor?Howscomeyoumakemethedrunky?

Me:(hic) because youare! (Both start shouting at each other, oblivious to the other's around them.)

Saito: Stupid rooster. Stupid girl. And why'd you make me come so late into the story anyway?

Me:(slightly sober) Late? You're not late. This is still the beginning of the story! (Ack! So much to write!)

Kenshin: (talking to Kaoru) Sessha is sorry for being so mean to you in the story...

Kaoru: Its alright. It's not your fault. It's her fault!(points to me.)

Me: (absolutely wasted) Hey! Don't talk badly about me! I can make you do anythinggI want! Like I could have kenshin tapdancing across the roof of your house wearing a rubber chicken outfit. And he could fall through the roof into your bedroom! And then you could play checkers! (Wheee! I love checkers! I'm really bad at it though. I forget about double jumps and what not. To say that I'm terrible is an understatement, butI still love to play!)

Kaoru: (starry-eyed) Really?

Kenshin...Oro...(sweatdrop) (Hee hee hee! I am Evil! Oh yes I am. I'm sorry Kenshin!)

oOo

So anyway, My brother is still here, and eating every speck of food available in this house. He's like a bloodhound I swear! We had a turkey for dinner last night, and there were some leftovers, (even my brother has a limit on turkey, but there wasn't much left. Whenever we go to an all you can eat buffet, I swear the waitresses go pale as we walk through the door. Maybe they think he'll put them out of business if he eats all the food. So far he hasn't done it yet, but...)

so I put my favorite, the leg wayyy in the back of the refridgerator to hide it for lunch the next day. I even put stuff over it to keep it hidden. But the next day, I couldn't find it! Turns out he had the need for a midnight snack and just happened to need something from the refridgerator, and just happened to find MY turkey leg beneath a mound of forgotten leftovers, and just happend to be hungry, so he ate it. So, I got stuck with eating cucumbers for lunch. I like em, but you can only eat so many! Okay, this might be a bit sad, but schools starting soon and I might not be able to update as much as I'd like too. Last year my report card stank to high noon, so this year I have to really concentrate. Highschool's a evil monkey, that it is. But I promise I'll work on the story and my other ones during the weekendsand vacations. So sorry! but till next time, Sayonara!

Oh and another thing...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:P


	10. Denial and One Sweet Ride

Hello everyone!(salutes) so sorry I havnt been able to write, but these past few weeks in highschool have just drained me... (swirly-eyes ) hoo boy... (shakes head frantically and regains composure) so anyway! I havn't updated in months! Just things kept popping up; I broke my thumb, my computer went into meltdown (literally) My teachers thought it would be funny to have three different tests all on the same day, my Tae Kwon Do competetions kept getting moved around, someone stole our mailbox (I mean of all things, a mailbox!) I had the flu, migraines, and writers block. But I came up with some new story ideas too, so as soon as I finish this one, I'll put them up for all of you! But again I apologize for everything and not being to update... (WHAAAAAAAAAAA...;;)By the way I had quite a few people asking me for translations of japanese words that might come up or have already been mentioned. So I made a list!

Kami- God

Kawaii- Cute

Kuso- Damn it (also Dammit) or s

Tori-atama- either means rooster, or rooster head, im not sure.

Tanuki- raccoon

Yankee- obviously means an american

Nii-san- Older brother

san- used at the end of a name, means miss, mr, or mrs

chan- used at the end of a name, used for kids or younger people

sama- used at the end of a name, means master or misress, or lady

kun- used at the end of a name, Im not completely sure on this, but I think it is used between friends, or people you are close too... (though i have seen it be used for when a gril has a crush on a guy.)

katana- a sword in general used by samurai, there are several different types ranging from a sakabatou (reverse blade sword) kodachi, (a small sword great for defense) and so on.

sake- an alcholic drink made usually from rice wine

neko- cat

ryu- dragon

dojo- a training hall or building for training in

ookami- wolf (in korean its nukdae, or eree. NOOK-DAE, EEL-EE)

baka- idiot, moron, stupid

deshi- student

busu- means ugly

kendo- a type of sword-arts

kenjutsu- sword-arts in general

bokken- a practice sword made from bamboo or wood

kimono- the traditional japanese dress

hakama- samurai pants

gi- the samurai robe for the upper torso

etc,etc,etc...

Okay that's enough hoo hah, lets move on!

oOo

KENSHIN POV (few days after the beach)

I woke up what felt like a minute later to the sound of someone trying to break down my bedroom door (at least that's what it sounded like...) Groaning I slumped off the bed and shuffled across the floor to answer it. I had gotten almost no sleep last night (as well as the past few nights,) waking up constantly, thinking, staring at the ceiling, drifting back asleep before starting the pattern all over again. I yawned loudly, and slowly turned the knobs on the large double doors...

WHAM!

Without warning the doors slammed open and the bokken caught me smack in the head, knocking me flat on my back. As my vision spun madly then slowly began to stop, I saw my uncle lean over, a triumphant smirk playing across his arrogant facwe. "don't ever let your guard down like that again, baka deshi." he retorted, easily hauling me to my feet by the collar of my shirt. I shot him a glare of pure fury and fingered the growing bump on my forehead. "Well, how many normal teens have insane uncles who attack them every Saturday? You could have killed me!" I shot back. "Your hardly a normal teen!" My uncle smirked broadly, but it changed to a frown of concern as he peered at my face. "Baka, you look more horrible."

"Well sensei, if YOU had a big bump on your head, you probably wouldn't look so good either."

"I mean that you look more horrible then usual. Your eyes are all red and your paler then a sheet! Have you been eating at all? Your starting to look like a toothpick!"

I brushed off his comment and shrugged my shoulders but he wasn't far from the truth. I'd been so busy wracking my brain about Kaoru and Tomoe, going over the facts, my life, what had happened, the events that had started this whole mess, and then that ever present question.

Was she telling the truth?

Each time I put it down, it sprang back up and nagged a little more. At which of course I spent my time wracking my brain all over again, trying to seek the answer that wasn't there. I couldn't concentrate on anything; school, Tomoe, even when to eat. If I didn't figure this mess out, I was going to die of malnutrition or something. Suddenly, my dear Uncle decided to launch an attack and swept his bokken wildly at my head. I barely managed to dodge and leap back towards the wall where my collection of weaponry lay on a simple rack. Without looking away from my Uncle, I moved back towards it till I felt the rubber grip of the hilt and drew the wooden weapon before me. "Baka deshi, pay attention when I'm talking to you. Anyway, I think its time we went to practice, sick or no sick. Get your lazy behind down to the training room." He roared sharply, before turning on his way out. Grumbling, I followed reluctantly after, the bokken resting on my shoulder and considered attacking him. Thinking back to previous attempts, I wisely decided not to. As we reached the top of the staircase, he glanced back, smirking. "Aww. Is ickle Ken-nii really gonna fight in his cute little bunny pajamas?" I glanced down and cursed. I was wearing the stupid purple pajamas with little pink bunnies stitched everywhere. I had gotten the ridiculous thing as a present from Tomoe at Christmas and if that wasn't enough, she had a matching pair…

I quickly returned to my room and ripped off the thing, throwing it in a corner before I began to hunt through the endless drawers for my training gi and hakama, remembering that it was being washed. Guess I was going to have to find my spare. Finally I went to the very last bottom drawer. It hadn't been opened in a while, so it took a little time to pry open the damn thing, but inside was a deep red gi with matching hakama. I pulled the rumpled clothes from the mess, but as I straightened it out, a small white box fell from the folds of the cloth. Curiously I bent down to pick it up, and as I did so, a small sky-blue paper note slipped out from beneath the cover, drifted lazily to the floor like a leaf. Probably just some junk paper anyway. Sitting with a thump on my bed, I opened the box and was immediately greeted with the sight of a ridiculous amount of wrapping paper stuffed around something. After picking through the wrinkly tissue, something fell into my palm.

It was a tiny, tarnished silver locket, worn from much use. The image that had been engraved had long since been rubbed away, but still one could see the faint etchings of it. The tiny little thing was shaped like a circle; clearly this thing was very old, yet the chain was new, simple and sharp. But where had it come from? I thought again about the discarded blue note lying just a few feet away from me. Maybe it was a note or something…

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, I never saw my uncle's bokken coming…

oOo

After a particularly violent spar, (In which I got my ass kicked because I wasn't paying attention) and several bruises later, I found myself back up in my room lying on my bed recuperating as I stared blankly off into space. Finally, I reminded myself of the strange locket I had received and the conspicuous note nearby and my curiosity flared instantly. I forced my aching body off the bed and leaned over to pick it up, wincing as I heard my muscles scream, before returning back to my spot. I settled back into the soft pillows, opened the folded paper and began to read.

And froze.

It was a note. From Kaoru.

I looked at the date. Only a few days before that fateful kendo match, before my whole life changed drastically.

My mind screamed at me to crumple it up, to throw it away, but my hands refused to respond, my eyes were glued to page.

_Dear Ken-nii _

_ Ach! I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to speak to you lately, been so busy lately training up for the tournament. I tried to get your attention in the hall yesterday, but I think you didn't hear me. Ya know, you've been looking kinda down, so I decided to get you your birthday gift earlier this year! (It' in the box.) My aunt says it was my mom's favorite necklace before she died. Take good care of it, I hope you like it! It's very special to me. So good luck at the match! (But you know I'm going to win of course!) But…I just wanted to say thanks again for being like another big brother to me. _

_Love, _

_Kaoru _

_P.S After the match, me and my brothers are going to get ice cream, wanna come? You can bring your girlfriend Tomoe if you want. _

Now my hands moved. I threw the note and the white box with the locket haphazardly back into the drawer and shoved it close with my foot. I was breathing hard as if I had run miles, an felt the blood rush to my ears, rage filling my senses.. She had wrote this, this when she was plotting all along to destroy me? How dare she, she-

_And what if she wasn't? _

That single thought shot through my mind, piercing and deflating my rage like a balloon.

And the came the other feelings. Guilt. Why guilt? I hadn't done anything wrong, I was merely defending myself then…

_Liar._

Then frustration, as if something was right beneath my nose and that I couldn't see it. What was it? In my heart and soul I could feel how immensely important it was…

_Idiot._

Finally there was the last emotion, like that feeling of terror you get when you turn a dark corner and see what's beyond. A feeling of dread. For what reason?

_Because you are afraid. Afraid that you might be wrong about this, about everything after all. You're afraid that you were wrong about her… _

__

No! I argued with myself. I saw all the facts; Tomoe showed me what was true! Kaoru is the reason all of this happened, Its Kaoru's fault, It's not mine, not mine…

_But what if your wrong, see? That is what you fear the most, that if you are wrong, then, then it all comes back to you… you blame it all on Kaoru; perhaps its you who are the one afraid to look down at your own hands, for the guilt that might be there…? _

__

"SHUT UP!" I roared aloud.

I put my face in my hand, trying to control my breathing. I had to get out of here. Whirling about with sudden energy, I grabbed my coat from the mess that was my room and ran out the door, down the stairs an out into the front yard. Apparently, someone had heard that I was going out (I have no idea how they find out so fast!) for my silver corvette stood in the circle driveway, revved and ready to go. A butler held the door open for me and without a word I leapt in and was gone. To where, I didn't care, but I drove like a fury out and away, to some place only my subconscious knew…

oOo

KAORU POV

It was a fairly calm morning (which is highly unusual if you live in my house,) and I found myself seated on the couch in the living room, watching some silly American movie about these two guys who go through all kinds of crazy situations for hamburgers. (Author: for those of you who guessed it, I'm talking about Harold and Kumar go to Whitecastle! Eh, I watched it today at school…) suddenly I heard the door slam, and a fluster looking Myra walked in, arms full of groceries. "Ohayo, Myra!" I called. "Urgh…Ohayo, Kao. I just stepped out to get some chicken for dinner. How does butter garlic chicken sound?" she replied. As if on cue, Sano and Soujiro materialized out of nowhere and fluttered around Myra like a pair of buzzards. "Here, let me help you with those, Myra-sama!" Sano crowed, attempting to snatch one of the bags, a greedy (and dare I say, hungry) look on his face. "No let me do it!" In an unusual amount of aggression, he countered the attack (well, at least that's the way it looked like, on Sano's part) and took one of the brown paper bags delicately from her. Not to be out done, Sano grabbed the remaining two and the pair (arguing of course,) made their way to the kitchen. With a huff of contentment, Myra settled next to me, flexing her shoulders and arms. "So first I walked to the grocer's only to find this huge line, and then on my way back, this (Word not fit for little kids) in a corvette nearly ran me over!" she groaned. "Finally I go to the door, only to nearly drop everything trying to open the damn thing and… say, today is Saturday right? Man, school starts in two days…" I suddenly froze, my entire body going rigid.

School?

In two DAYS?!?

AWWW, CRAP!!!

"Oh shit, I forgot! SANO! SOU! Get your butts in here, we have an emergency! And where's Aoshi? He's not off the hook even though he works… Aoshi? AOSHI!" I fairly exploded out of my position and zoomed upstairs, pounding on all the doors getting no reply. Downstairs I rushed again, ignoring Sano shouting, "Look out! It's hurricane Kaoru!" as I headed for the one place that I knew he would be. I nearly kicked down the dojo doors till finally, it opened and a very annoyed looking Aoshi glared at me. "What is it Kao-owowow! Let go of my ear!" he roared as I dragged him into the living room. Ignoring his protests as I pushed him into a chair, I took the center of the room.

"Okay everyone, listen up! School starts in two days, (a groan from Sano,) and we are not even slightly prepared! This afternoon everyone, yes everyone, Sanosuke will go shopping for school stuff. Aoshi your in charge of buying everything." Aoshi groaned loudly, showing his obvious disapproval. I turned my attention back to the others who stood at attention like a military unit. "Okay, you have five minutes exactly to get read. Move it!" Immediately, everyone disbanded to their rooms. I quickly flew up the stairs and burst into my room, grabbing my purse and changing into a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt tied back before soaring back down. I didn't know why but I felt so happy today, as if my heart were flying. Maybe it was the weather, or the nap I had, I didn't know. As I dashed into the living room and found that no one had reported back yet, though I could tell they were almost ready, judging by the muffled sound of Sano and Sou arguing something about stealing t-shirts. Well, there was no reason for me to just be standing around here! I went down the hall right of the front door, at the very end was the small wooden door that led into the garage where are two vehicles were stored. As I entered the cool dark air of the garage and turned on the light, a sudden thought crossed my mind. Heck, the weather was beautiful today; why take the van, when we could take "her"? A grin crossed my face as I gazed over my brothers' "baby". Even in the dim light, the deep blue convertible glittered like water. The three of them had worked so hard on it. When we first bought it, it was just a plain, broken down car. But after weeks and weeks of fixing, cleaning, and customizing it, before they finally painted it's final coat, a beautiful sapphire emerged. A happy smile came to my eye as the color washed over it. I still remembered how we had all voted for it, how happy I was that day… I ran my finger gently along the side before hopping in, not bothering to open the door and turned the key. Instantly, the engine revved to life, purring like some jungle cat. For a moment I just sat there, my eyes closed as I patted the dashboard affectionately, before I finally decided I better get out in the driveway. I pressed the garage door opener button thingie (Hey, I don't know what they're called!) and sunlight poured in. Slowly, I backed out into the driveway, making sure to clear ay obstacles…

…

CRUNCH!

oOo

Ah hee hee! Sorry I haven't been able to update! I really am! I've been writing for so long in my notebooks, my hands are getting writer's calluses! (no joke!) My school is cruel as cruel too, so that doesn't help. I know I've probably lost the interest of a few readers… Everyone keeps asking me "When will Kenshin find out?" and so yes, I know its taking a while and yes I know that I'm taking to long but try to look at from my point of view too, 'kay? (wheezes) Oi Ve, talk about a hand full. Yesterday my sister asked asked "Hey sister? What's a f b?" Lord, my mom nearly had a heart attack. (I nearly died) She said she heard her older classmate call someone that, so my mom is seriously ticked. I myself am not a cursing type (someone shoves this story in her face and circles all the cursewords) Ah yeah I know, but that's just the nature of the character! I mean you wouldn't have a hardened criminal with a cigar nowadays saying "Vile impertinent wretch! I shirk myself from you!" right? At least, I don't know any…

Okay I've blabbed on long enough, I'm sure you all have better things to do, so till next time, Sayonara!


End file.
